A Putzie's Story (Based On The Movie)
by Writing4Life2018
Summary: This story is based on Putzie's POV in the movie. He the youngest of the T-Birds, but his best friends always look out of him. Lots of T-Birds Bromance, Danny/Putzie bromance, Putzie/Jan romance and Putzie/Sandy friendship!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, I thought I would rewrite and fixes some of the chapters. But I hope you all love it.**

Putzie's POV

I was woken up from hearing my big brother Phil Jacobs who is 25 years old. He moved to Stanford University when I was 12."Wake up little brother." I heard Phil said opening my shades.

"Mmm." I moaned. "What time is it?"

"6:30." I heard Phil says.

"Can I just sleep a little longer?" I asked not wanting to get up.

"Nope, it's time for school." Phil said shaking me. "Come on, Danny's gonna be here soon."

I looked up at my older brother.

"Will a fever work?" I asked him.

He shook his head and I let out a sigh.

"Fine." I said giving up and getting up from my bed. "I'll go to school."

"Good boy." Phil said as I grabbed my clothes and went in the bathroom to change. "PUTZIE! DANNY'S HERE!"

"OK!" I yelled back.

Then I finished brushing my teeth and combed my hair, and I walked out of the room to see Danny coming upstairs.

"Hey Putzie, ready?" Danny asked me.

"Yeah, just let me get my jacket." I said going in my room.

I put on my T-Bird jacket and put my comb in my back pocket.

"Ready." I said.

"Kay, let's go." Danny said patting my shoulder. "I want to pick up chicks."

He winked at me and I chuckle at him.

"Danny, someday there'll be a girl for you to love for the rest of your life." I told him. "Just saying."

"Says from a guy who has a huge crush on Jan since the 4th grade." Danny said.

"I tried talking to her, but I get too nervous." I admit.

"Yeah whatever ya dork." Danny teased and we walked out of my room and went downstairs, I kissed my mother's cheek goodbye, kissed my baby sister's head and hugged my big brother.

Danny and I arrived at Rydell School, then Danny saw some girls at the school building and he looks over at me.

"Cute chicks alert." He said grinning at me and we got out of his car. "I'm gonna go flirt with them, see ya later man."

Then he walked over to the girls.

"Ladies! You're dreams just came true!" I heard Danny yelled making me laugh while shaking my head.

"Putzie!" I heard Doody yelled and I saw him and Sonny running over to me and then Doody picked me up from the ground and put me down. "How was ya summer Putz?"

"It was great, my family and I went to Texas." I told them.

"Were there any chicks there?" Sonny smirked.

"Really Sonny?" I asked as I slightly pushed his shoulder.

"What?" Sonny asked me confused.

I chuckle at him as we started walking and I looked at the girl who walked past me and I turned to the guys and saw Doody took Sonny's lunch bag.

"Hey!" Doody yelled.

"Gimmie that, Gimmie that!" Sonny yelled running over to Doody.

"Back, back, back!" Doody yelled to me as he threw me the lunch bag and then he pushed me over the bush, so I threw it back to Doody and I rolled over stood up and then I walked over the bush and then walked over the bush. "Ugh, you're not supposed to eat this, you're supposed to bury it." Doody said giving Sonny back his sandwich.

"Hey, that's a homemade lunch!" Sonny told him.

"Oooh." Doody oohed.

"Your old lady drag her carcass out of bed for you?" I asked him as Doody and I laughed at him.

"C'mon Putzie, she does it every year on the first day." Sonny said to me.

"Big deal, big deal!" Doody said.

"Yeah!" I said bumping Sonny's shoulder.

Then Sonny stops us and we saw Kenickie walking over to a boy and knocking his books down, but the kid backed away when he saw Kenickie.

"Kenickie!" Sonny yelled.

"Kenickie!" I yelled as we ran over to him.

"Over here, Kenickie!" Doody yelled.

"Hey, where you at?" Kenickie asked as we slaps his hands.

"We're right here!" Doody said with a laugh.

"Where were you all summer?" I asked Kenickie.

"What are you, my mother?" Kenickie asked sarcasm

"I was just asking." I said looking down.

"I was workin; which is more than any of yous kids can say." Kenickie said.

"Working?" Sonny asked shocked.

"That's right, I was luggin' boxes Bargain City, moron." Kenickie said.

"Nice job." Sonny said looking over at Doody who nodded his head.

Then Kenickie hits Sonny's stomach.

"Eat me! I'm saving up to get me some wheels." Kenickie said crossing his arms to his chest.

"Yeah? Wanna hear what I did?" I asked him.

"No." He replied.

Then I looked down and back up to see Danny still flirting with the girls.

"Hey, there Danny!" Doody yelled pointing at Danny.

"Danny!" I yelled.

"Hey, Danny!" Sonny yelled.

"Hey Danny, Danny!" We all yelled.

"Danny!" Doody yelled.

"How are ya doing, huh?" Kenickie asked.

"Hey, Danny!" Doody yelled.

Then Danny hits Sonny in you know what and I laughed.

"Hey, come on!" Sonny yelled.

"Oooh!" Danny laughed.

"Hey, how are ya doing?" Kenickie asked.

"Good to see ya." Danny smiled shaking Kenickie's hand.

Then I look to my side as Kenickie rest his arm on my shoulder.

"Hey uh, you see any new broads over there?" Kenickie asked.

I looked over at the girls who Danny was flirted with.

"Nah, just same old chicks everybody's plays with." Danny said.

"Hey, so what did you do all summer, Danny, huh?" Doody asked.

"I was hanging around down the beach, you know." Danny said as we grinned and laughed what he was talking about.

"I mean it's tough with all those chicks hanging around you." Sonny said.

"Yeah, well the only things that hang around you Sonny are the files." I told him.

Then we laugh while Sonny gave me the glare.

"Yeah right here Putzie, huh?" Sonny said.

I looked up at Kenickie who glance over at me and gave a small smile, and then I look back at Danny.

"Hey, h-how was the action at the beach?" Kenickie asked him.

"Ooh, it was flipping." Danny said.

"Ooh, crazy yeah?" Kenickie asked.

"I did uh; I did meet this one chick. She was sorta cool, you know." Danny said rubbing the back of his neck.

"You mean she puts out?" Sonny asked putting arm on his shoulder.

Kenickie and I looked at each other saying "Here he goes again!" look.

"Oh come on Sonny, is that all you ever think?" Danny asks him.

Then Sonny puts his sunglasses on.

"Friggen A!" Sonny yelled.

Then he laughs while we walked to class when we heard the bell ring, then I felt Kenickie puts his arm around me.

"What did you do this summer?" He asked me.

"I went Texas with my family." I told him. "It was super hot."

Then he chuckles at me as he headlock my head and rubbed my hair and let me go, patting my back.

"I love you kid." He said.

The guys are mainly my big brothers rather than my best friends. I pulled Danny's arm to talk to him.

"You told me she was a real sweet girl." I said.

"Come on Putz, I moved on and she did." He said as we walked to boring class.

"What does she looks like?" I asked him.

"Does it matter?" He asked looking at me.

"You miss her very much do ya?" I asked him again.

He looks at me letting a sigh and nods his head.

"Yes, a lot." He admits.

"A real girlfriend who loves you for you." I told him. "Did you tell her that you're were a…a g-greaser." I asked him.

"No." He responded.

"So you basically lied to your first ever real girlfriend." I said, meaning that the other girls were bimbos and not really a girlfriend to him.

"Can we please just drop, Putzie?" He asked.

"Kay." I said giving up as we walked inside.

"Besides, she's probably moved on now." He added.

I looked up at him.

"I wonder what she's doing now?" Danny asked.

I smiled.

"Probably thinking of you." I told him.

He looks at me and smiled.

"Yeah." He agreed.

I let out a sad sigh.

"Come on, let's go to our boring classes." I said trying to cheer Danny up.

He chuckles.

"Yeah, let's go." He smiled as we walked off.

"Did you get their number?" I asked, grinned.

He laughs.

"Putzie my boy, I got a dozen of girls numbers." He smirked.

I laughed.

"Reach for the sky!" Kenickie screamed as he squirted Sonny in the face.

"Ugh, fellas!" Sonny yelled as Kenickie and Doody laughed their heads off.

We laughed as well.

"Ah, I have 4 childish brothers." Danny says.

"Hey!" I protested as he patted my back.

"C'mon little brother." He said.

We walked inside the school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok as I said in the last chapter I gonna fix some chapter and add some details in them to as well. But I hope you all enjoy and give this story some love! :) Xx**

Putzie's POV

The guys and I were at our lockers, I was leaning on my locker playing my yo-yo that Kenickie got me for my birthday when I was 10, I still kept it. Then I heard Sonny talking about his classes and that crap. But I wasn't really listening, I was too busy playing with yo-yo and thinking about my big brother going in a war. I'm worry that something bad might happened to him, I keeps getting nightmares about him getting killed. He and the guys keeps telling me that he's gonna be fine and he'll make it to our graduation. "Jeez, every teacher I got this year's flunked me at least once." I heard Sonny says.

"If you don't watch it, you're gonna be spending all your time in McGee's office." I heard Doody says to Sonny.

To be honest, I'm the most honest one of the group; I'm nicer, honest, sensitive one. I'm really good at History class.

"Yeah, well this year she's gonna wish she'd never seen me." Sonny said.

"Oh yeah? And what are you going to do?" Doody asked him.

"I just ain't gonna take any of her crap, that's all. I don't take no crap from nobody." Sonny said and then Doody stopped when we saw Miss McGee walking over to Sonny, so we went over to the wall to hide ourselves from Miss McGee, and we watched.

"Sonny." Miss McGee said as Sonny turned around.

"Hello ma'am." Sonny said.

"Aren't you supposed to be in homeroom, right now?" Miss McGee asked him.

"Boy is he gonna get a detection." Kenickie mutters quietly and we chuckled.

"And it's the first day of school." I admit.

"I was just going for a walk." Sonny lied.

I shook my head while smiling.

"You were just dawdling, weren't you?" Miss McGee asked him.

"Yes, Ma'ma." Sonny admits.

I looked up at Danny who smiled at me and we look back at Sonny and Miss McGee, who were still talking.

"That is no way to start a new semester, Mr. LaTierri." She told him.

When she turned, we turned to the wall and then Sonny mumbles something in Italian making Miss McGee turned around.

"What did he say?" I asked Doody.

"You do not wanna know." Doody whispers.

I shrug my shoulders; the guys won't let me hear swear words, when they do swear. I know, doesn't make sense.

"Perhaps a session of banging erasers after school would put you on the right track?" Miss McGee asked him.

"Yes, ma'am." Sonny says getting annoyed.

"Are you just going to stand there all day?" She asked him.

"Uh, no, ma'am. I mean, yes, ma'am. I mean I'm just um..." Sonny rambled on.

"Well, which is it, yes or no?" Miss McGee asked harshly.

"No, ma'am." Sonny finally said.

"Good, then move." Miss McGee said turning around.

"Yes, ma'am." Sonny said as Miss McGee walked back to the office.

Then Danny walked over to Sonny.

"I'm sure glad you didn't take any of her crap, Sonny. You would've really told her off, huh?" Danny said to Sonny.

Then Sonny bit his fist.

"Mr. LaTierri! Yes, ma'am! No, ma'am!" Doody teased as we laughed.

Then we saw Eugene coming down the stairs.

"Hey, Eugene! How you doing?" Sonny asked.

Doody took his hand out to Eugene.

"Hi, fellas!" Eugene says as he waved to us.

"Did you have a nice summer? Shake, buddy." Doody said as he zapped Eugene hand as he let out a yelp.

"Ow!" Eugene yelled.

"Hey, what's wrong? You're wearing glasses." Doody asked.

"I got astigmatism." Eugene told him.

"Aw, too bad!" Doody yelled rubbing his hair.

I took his bow tie and dropped it on the floor.

"It just fell off!" I told him.

"C'mon, let's go." I heard Kenickie say.

"Sorry Eugene." I said as I pat his stomach as I follow the guys upstairs.

I felt bad for picking on the kid, don't ask me why I do it ok!

"Wait up fellas!" I heard Sonny coming behind us.

"Hope you didn't lay a bruise on him." Danny teased.

We all started laughing.

"I actually like the kid." I admit.

"Nerd." Sonny blurted as I rolled my eyes at him.

"Ayy, nobody calls my Babyface a nerd." Kenickie defended for me.

I smirked at Sonny.

"At least I'm his favorite T-Birds." I said.

"Yeah, you also dragged me with ya to his spelling bees in the 7th grade when I didn't wanna go." Danny said rubbing my hair as they laughed.

"Hey you said you didn't mind!" I told him.

The guys laughed as Danny rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Danny said.

"Alright see you fellas later." Doody said.

"Learn hard bud." Kenickie tells him.

"Do we have to go in? Can we skip class?" Sonny winced.

I shook my head, chuckling at him.

"Hey if we have to survive going to school, so do you." Danny said to him.

"Yeah, I was the one that fainted in health class." I recalled.

"Well that's because you're weak." Sonny smirked.

I glared at him.

"Kenickie." I said looking at him.

"Never call my boy, weak." Kenickie warns.

I looked at him with a smug look on my face.

"Alright, we'll see you boys after lunch." Danny said to them as we left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! Xxx**

Putzie's POV

I walked into health class with Danny and Kenickie; I sat down next to Danny. "I hate health class," I admit.

"Us too buddy." Danny and Kenickie said in unison.

"I remember 2 years ago I fainted when we were learning about birds and bees." I said as Danny patted my shoulder.

"Don't worry Putzie, we'll make sure you won't see that ever again," Danny said.

"Good," I said looking down at the container with a dead frog in there, those poor froggie, I saw Danny picked the container and sat it down in front of us.

I stood up and took the frog out of the container and made a frog noise.

"How about you kiss it and it'll turn into a princess." I heard Kenickie teased.

Then I looked at him and threw the frog at him and he caught it.

"Good catch." I said laughing.

"Here, let me see that for a sec." Danny said grabbing the frog from Kenickie.

"What are ya gonna do Zuko?" I asked him.

"You'll see," Danny said. "Watch." Danny stood up making weird faces with the frog and we all laughed. Then I glance over to see a teacher coming and I tap Danny's side. He glances over to see a teacher coming and let's go of the frog and Kenickie caught it and I just looked down and out the window. "That was close." Danny leaned in to whisper and I nodded my head.

"Hey guys, watch this." Kenickie said quietly as we watch Kenickie stood up from his seat. Then Danny laughs while hitting my arm and I grinned while Kenickie puts a frog in Patty's bag and Kenickie ran back to his seat. "Now we wait." Kenickie said, we waited for Patty to see a surprise for her in the bag and she turned to check her something in her bag and she pulled the frog out of the bag and screamed while throwing the frog and we started to laugh hard as she ran out of the class room and Kenickie threw a piece of paper at her and turned to us.

"Class!" We heard the teacher yelled and we sat froze.

"Sorry ma'am." We all said.

I looked over at Danny who smirked and I laughed.

"Roger how was your summer break?" The teacher asked me.

She favors me over the guys.

"It was um, it was great." I told her. "And how was your?"

"Mine was great, ok class." The teacher started.

"Teacher pet." Kenickie teased.

I hit his arm as he laughed.

"Well it's not my fault that I'm the nicer one." I said smirking at them.

They chuckle at me.

"Hey man, you don't wanna say something else," I said to Kenickie. "You sometime help ya mother with the laundry." Then Danny laughed and I smirked at Kenickie who stared at me.

"You are lucky you're my Babyface." He warned me.

Danny and I chuckled at him.

"Just forget it boys." Kenickie said.

Danny and I laughed quietly.

"Aw man." I quietly said.

I chuckled to myself.


	4. Chapter 4

**So I decided to rewrite and fix some chapters of the story, so I hope you all enjoy this story! :) Xx**

Putzie's POV

I walked into my only favorite class, history! Hey a guy can love history, so cool it! I saw Eugene sitting at the table alone, so I thought I'd be a nice guy and sit down next to him. "Hey dork." I teased as he looked at me.

"Oh hi Putzie, how are ya?" He asked.

He knows we mean well when we tease him, we don't hate the kid. Unlike the other greasers in the world, they'd beat the crap outta him. But we don't want to put brusies on the poor kid. I know I don't.

"Good, you?" I asked.

"Ok, but ready to do school work." He grinned.

I chuckled at his nerdiness.

"Look, I get why you love history, but school?" I asked him.

I smirked as he laughed.

"Ya know, even though you guys teased me a lot, but you and the guys are my favorite greasers." He replied.

"Well since you live in my neighborhood, I told the guys we shouldn't give you a hard time so much." I told him.

"Hey Putzie, why are ya sitting next to this loser?" Another kid, who was a greaser aswell, asked me.

"Because I am Fredrick." I told him.

"Yeah, but…he's a geek." He said.

"Hey, how about you go take a hike will ya." I told him.

"Hey, I was just askin." He said putting his hands up.

"Yeah and I'm just telling ya to take a hike." I said again.

He sat down at the table across from us.

"Thanks Putzie." He smiled.

"Anytime kid, hey I know what it's like to be picked on." I told him.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah, but luckily I have the guys there for me." I smiled.

"You're lucky." He said, now I felt so bad.

"Listen kid, I know this may not make sense and all, but we picked on you because…we like you, and we think you're an ok kid…and you gotta forgive Sonny, he can be a little too rough and a little mean. But he means well." I explained.

"Oh, I guess…" He said confuesed making me chuckled at him.

"Ok, let me explained it a little better, yes we tease you, but we don't bully you and beside, we hate when someone bullies other kids." I explained.

"What about when I moved here in the 9th grade?" He asked.

"Hey, I came to your aid and me, plus Doody and Danny saved ya." I told him. "Beside I come from a Christan family, your normal typical middle-class family."

"Oh I get it." He said.

"That's good." I said patting his back.

"Wanna know something?" He asked.

"What's that kid?" I asked.

"You're my favorite T-Bird." He admits.

"I think I am everyones." I smirked as we laughed.

"True." He added.


	5. Chapter 5

Putzie's POV

Class was over and it was time for lunch, so Kenickie, Danny and I went to find Doody and Sonny. Then we went outside to the football field and we walked up the bleacher. I pull out a cigarette and I saw Danny staring at me. "Putzie, I told ya parents and your older brother that I'll make sure you don't smoke." Danny tells me, I looked at him.

"But you smoke." I said.

Danny gave me the look and he looked away.

"Here Putz; I'll hold it for ya." Doody said.

"Kay." I said handing Doody the packs and he put it in his pocket.

The guys and my family are so over-protective of me.

"Hey, uh, Kenickie, you wanna piece of salami?" Sonny asked Kenickie.

"Are you kidding? If I eat that, I'll smell like you." Kenickie teased while slightly kick Sonny's leg.

"What a stink!" I joked and they laughed.

"Hey, guys. Guys, look." Danny said getting our attention and we turned around where Danny was pointing at, it was Tom Chisum.

"Ladies and gentlemen, dingle berries on parade!" Kenickie yelled.

"Yeah!" Sonny yelled.

Then we laughed and saw Tom got his foot stuck in his helmet.

"Hey, look! You really put your foot into it this time, Chisum!" Doody yelled.

"Yeah, try hopscotch, you hot dog!" I yelled at him while laughing and then I saw 2 girls across from us, so I got up and crawl under the bleacher quietly.

I heard the guys laughing about something, but I wasn't really paying attention, I was too busy looking under the girls' skirt while grinning.

Then I heard Doody yelled, "Hey!" I looked up to see the guys looking at me and then I heard the girls gasp as they stood up.

"Hi, girls!" I waved to them as they left.

Then I laughed and saw Doody walking over to me.

"You're a sick man, Putz!" Doody said and then he squirts me in the face with his toy squirt gun when he was 6 years old he got it

"Hey! Hey, ugh...!" I yelled, but he shoved an apple in my mouth while standing up and laughing.

Then I stood up putting an apple down.

"Hey, I want to hear about what Danny did at the beach." Doody said as the guys crowded around the Danny.

"Yeah!" Kenickie and Sonny cheered.

"Nah! It was nothing." Danny said as I sat right in front of him.

"Aw." Doody said.

"Sure, nothing, Zuko, right." Kenickie said.

"C'mon, Danny. You got in her drawers, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, come on, come on. Tell us about that girl." Doody said, I bet my favorite leader dated a lot of chicks over the summer.

"C'mon Zuko," Sonny said. "Spill."

"Please tell us man!" I begged.

"Come on, man." Doody begged.

"Come on!" Kenickie yelled.

"Come on, you don't want to hear all the horny details." Danny said with a chuckle along with it.

"Are you kidding me?" Sonny asked.

"Are ya crazy?!" Doody asked.

"Alright, I'll tell you!" Danny yelled.

Then he told us all the things he did.

"Wow, she's seem real fun." Sonny said as we walked back to the building.

"Yeah," Doody grinned.

I pulled Danny's arm.

"I thought you said she was a real sweet girl, like…the girls you never dated." I said and he puts his arm around me.

"Well the guys don't know that." Danny told me as we walked off.

"But someday there will be a girl whose gonna be the one for ya." I told him.

Danny chuckles at me.

"You're such a dork, ya know that." He said and I rolled my eyes at him and we caught up to the guys.

"If I'm a dork, then I must be a cute dork?" I smirked making Danny chuckles at me. "Besides girls love me." I added while he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah." Danny said playfully push my face away.

"Hey." I yelled while laughing as Danny draped his arm around me and put me in a head luck.

"Come on kiddo." He laughs.

"Aw Danny," I said as he messed my hair up as We walked off to our boring classes talking what guys chat about.


	6. Chapter 6

Putzie's POV

I was walking to my next class with Danny, when I stop to see Jan at her locker. "Did you tell her yet?" I looked over at Danny.

"Nope." I admit. "I'm too chicken to tell her."

"Hey, nobody calls my buddy a chicken, neither should you." Danny said as he draped his arm around me.

"I know, but when I look at her…all I see…is an angel." I told him.

Danny smiled at me.

"Don't worry pal, the right time is gonna be soon." He said.

"I hope so." I said.

He chuckled at me and I saw Jan looking over at me and she waved, so I waved back at her.

"Hi guys." She greeted.

"Hey Jan." Danny smiled.

"Uh, h-hi-hi, hi-uh-h-hi." I shuttered and then Danny bump my shoulder. "Hey Jan, what's up?" I asked, trying to be cool again, Jan giggled.

"Oh my gosh, I missed you guys so much." Jan said hugging us and she lets go, holding my hand.

"Epically you Putzie." She added and I smiled at her.

"Hehe." I let out.

"He misses you and us as well." Danny said for me.

"Awww," Jan awed as she hugged me and ran off to her next class.

Really Jacobs!


	7. Chapter 7

Putzie's POV

I was at my locker getting my stuff to go home; finally I get to go home! I saw Danny walking over to me. "Hey Putzie, I'll be in the car waiting." Danny told me.

"You mean, I'll be in a car waiting while you flirt with some chick." I corrected.

"No." He lied as I shook my head and chuckle.

"I'm gonna go wait." He said walking away.

Then I shut my locker.

"Man Zuko." I laughed.

Then I bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." I said picking up the girl's book and saw a beautiful blond girl standing there and I gave her books back. "I um…it was my fault." I smiled at her, she seem so…sweet and innocent.

"No it's ok." She said.

"Well…I'll try to watch where I'm going next time." I told her.

"Me too." She smiled at me.

"I'm Putzie, my real name is Roger." I told her.

"I'm Sandy." She said as we shook hands.

"Well it's um…it's nice to meet ya." I told her. "So, is this your first in Rydell High?"

"Yes, I moved here from Sydney, Australia in July." Sandy told me.

"Wow, well welcome to America." I said smiling at her and she smiled back at me.

"Thanks Putzie." She says.

"Well I have to go now before my friend starts honking the horn." I laughed making Sandy laugh.

"Ok, well I'll see you later." She said.

"You too." I said as I watched her leave. "Oh and if you need any more help, I would love to show you around." She smiled sweetly.

"Thanks Putzie, will do." She said waving as I waved to her goodbye before leaving. But when I went outside to see Danny flirting with girls.

"What'd I tell ya, I was right." I said to myself and letting out chuckled as I walked to Danny's car to wait for him. After Danny drops me off at home, I went in my room to do my homework. Just then I heard the door open and I saw my 5 years old baby sister Pammy came in, her full name is Palma Riley Jacobs, but me, Phil and the guys call her Pammy. "Well what can I do for you little lady?" I asked her.

"Putzie, can you come to my tea party?" Pammy asked me.

"I wouldn't miss it for anything in the world." I told her smiling. "So when is this tea party?"

"Tonight at 7, in my room." Pammy told me. "Mr. Cuddles is gonna be there too."

"That's great, I'll be there baby sister." I said kissing her head and setting her on my lap and saw Phil came in.

"Hey kids." He said walking in.

"Philly, guess what! Putzie's coming to my tea party!" Pammy cheered happily.

"That's great kiddo." Phil said sitting down on my bed. "Listen, I need to talk to you both." Uh oh, this is about the war. I hope he don't go, I don't wanna lose my big brother!

"What's up?" I asked him.

"After Christmas," He started. "I'm going to a war."

"You'll be gone?" Pammy asked.

"Yes." Phil said quietly.

"How long will you be gone?" I asked him.

"For a good little while." Phil told us.

"You mean bad little while." Pammy said.

Phil chuckles sadly.

"But hey…at least I still get to have time to spend time with my most favorite people in the world." He said. "Putzie, nothing bad is gonna happened to me."

"You don't know that." I told him. "Even mom is worry about that right now, even though you are not at war right now."

"Look Putzie, I know you're upset…but I have to do it." He told me. "I'll write to you both." He added.

"But Phil, you have been gone for 6 years." I told him.

"I'm sorry guys." He said as he stood up. "I'll see you kids later."

"I miss him already." Pammy said looking up at me.

"I know, me too baby sister." I said hugging her and then kissed her head. "Ok kiddo, big brother gotta do his boring homework."

"But you are still coming to my tea party are you?" She asked me making chuckled at her innocence.

"Don't worry Pammy, I'll be there." I said ruffling her hair. "Now go play."

"Ok!" Pammy yelled running out of my room and I looked down at my homework, and thinking about my big brother.

"Please lord, please protect my brother." I prayed, hey, my family are really religions and the guys totally understand.


	8. Chapter 8

Putzie's POV

I was in my room, trying to sleep but I couldn't because I was too busy thinking about Phil. I don't wanna think of the bad thing, but at least he and his buddies are protecting our country. Just then I saw my mom came in. "You're still awake." She said softly.

"Yeah." I replied.

She comes in my room and sitting on my bed, turning on my nightstand lamp.

"Sweetie, we're all worried." She said. "But...your father and I promise you and Pammy that Philly is gonna be safe." I just let out a sigh.

"But what if he's not, not only has he been gone for 6 years, but he's gonna be gone again." I said.

"You gotta have faith...in your brother...and God." She smiled.

I just sad smiled.

"Come sweetheart, time for bed." She said standing up as I laid on my bed.

"Goodnight my sweet prince." She said making me smiled.

"Goodnight mom." I replied.

She kissed my head and turned off the light.

"I love you baby." She whispers.

"I love too, mom." I said as she smiled again before leaving my room.

I looked up at my ceiling and let out a sigh.

"I do have faith that my brother will be safe...and in you too, God." I prayed.

I closed my eyes and fall asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Putzie's POV

It was Friday and I was in the car with Danny driving to the bonfire, so was Doody and Sonny, I was sitting upfront. "How are you feeling?" I looked up at Danny and looked down feeling sad.

"I'm gonna miss him." I told him.

"I know pal, but he'll be back." Danny said.

But I just looked up at him.

"Come on buddy; just try to have fun tonight." Doody said putting his arm around me and I nodded my head.

"Kay." I said quietly.

"That's my boy." Danny said as he parked his car on the football field. "Ok fellas, let's go."

"I can't wait to see chicks in cheerleading skirts!" Sonny grinned widely.

"C'mon Sonny, you gotta stop thinking about that." Danny told him.

"Why do you care?" Sonny asked.

We shook our heads at him, sometime he is so childish. But we love him like a brother, a childish brother.

"Danny, can you stay with me tonight?" I asked, "Since Phil won't be home tonight."

"Sure buddy." He said patting my arm.

"Thanks." I said watching the cheerleaders.

"No problem buddy," Danny said.

I was watching a blond girl doing her cheers, she's looks familiar. I think I met her on the first day of school, I think her name was Sandy. She was real nice.

"Who ya looking at Putzie?" I heard Danny asked me.

"Nobody." I replied.

He shook his head while chuckling at me.

Then I turned around to see Doody dancing, I think…then we did something that we have done so many time.

"Do a split, give a yell. Shake your tit for old Rydell!" Doody, Sonny and I sung.

Then we performed the Three Stooges routine and then I heard Danny says groaning, "Guys…be cool huh?" I realized we're nearly watched by people.

"Hey, watch out pinhead." Doody say as we looked over to see Kenickie in his new car and Danny walks over to him.

"Uh, what do ya think?" Kenickie asked.

"What a hunk of junk." Danny joked.

Then we laughed and Kenickie slaps Doody's chest.

"Wait 'til I give it a paint job and soup up the engine. Man, she's gonna run like a champ. I'm racing her at Thunder Road." Kenickie said.

"Thunder Road?" Doody asked.

"Yeah! You wanna make something of it?" Kenickie asked.

"Uh-huh. I wanna see you make something of this heap." Doody said.

Ooooh!

Then Kenickie pulls Doody close to him.

"You're cruisin' for a bruisin'." Kenickie threatens.

Wow, Kenickie never threatens him before; well I know he'll never say that to me because he is very protective of me, I'm just saying.

"Hey! What are Scorpions doing here? This ain't their turf." Sonny said and I looked at him to bump my head with a can of beer and I grabbed it.

I glance over to see Danny giving me "Don't ya dare drink it Roger." Look. Man, he is so over protective. But I'll have one tonight and he can't stop me.

"Think they wanna rumble?" Kenickie asked as Danny stood up on the hood.

"Yeah, well if they do, we're gonna be ready for 'em." Danny told him.

Then we looked over at the Scorpions driving and then the leader Leo showed his fist at us and we watched them leave.

"Those guys are asking for it man!" Kenickie said getting out of the car and I went to stand next to Kenickie.

"Yeah." Sonny agreed.

"Well they're not gonna win." Danny said as he looked at us. "They're going down; we're the T-Birds fellas."

"Yeah," Doody said smiling.

Danny rubs Doody's hair and Kenickie looks up at me, and then he wipes something off of my cheek.

"Putzie, what is this?" Kenickie asked me.

"I had my mother's cupcake." I said moving my head away from Kenickie's hand.

"Love you kid." He said smiling at me.

"You know, if we fix up this car, it could be make-out city. You know that?" Danny asked, I smiled while shaking my head.

Oh Zuko!

"Right! A chick is gonna have to put out before she even gets in!" Sonny said.

Then we laughed, but for me I would treat a girl like a princess and a lady that she is because that is man that I am!

"You better believe it, man!" Kenickie smiled and I grinned.

"Hey Zuko!" A voice called out.

It was Rizzo with Frenchy, Marty and Jan looking nice as always, and a red and white figure coming along with them and immediately knows it's a cheerleader.

"I got a surprise for ya." Rizzo says smiling.

Danny asks while chuckling being cool, "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." Rizzo replied.

Then Jan pulled the cheerleader out in front of Danny. Wait, that girl looks familiar! Was she the same person we met on the first day?

"Sandy!" Danny yelled in shocked.

"Danny!?" Sandy asked in shocked.

Wait…they knew each other? Where have they known each other? Wait a minute, she the girl that Danny met over the summer!

"What are you doing here; I thought you were going to move back to Australia!" Danny said really excited and surprised. I never seen him this excited all of my life.

"We had a change of plan." Sandy replies happily.

She's so adorable, wait a minute Putzie! You love Jan! Wait a minute! "I can't..." Then Danny looked back at us and then laughed cool.

"That's cool, baby. I mean you know how it is. Rockin' and rollin' and whatnot!" Danny said and I looked up at Danny, what is he doing?

"Danny?" Sandy asked.

"That's my name, don't wear it out." Danny said laughing and so were the guys.

Why are they encouraging him?

"What's the matter with you?" Sandy asked.

I smiled at how cute she looked and I looked back at Danny.

"What's the matter with me, baby? What's the matter with you?" Danny asked her, uh Zuko why you're treating her like that? Wait isn't she the one who Danny met during in the summer?

This is not good…why is he doing this?

"What happened to the Danny Zuko I met at the beach?" Sandy asked.

Come on Danny, don't do this!

"I do not know. I mean, maybe, uh, maybe there's two of us, right? Why don't you take out a missing-persons ad or try the yellow pages? I don't know." Danny asked while laughing and Kenickie hit Danny's arm while laughing.

I looked at the guys who were laughing, even Doody! I hit his arm. I saw tears in Sandy's eyes, uh oh!

"You're a fake and a phony and I wish I'd never laid eyes on you!" Sandy yelled angrily while throwing her pom, pom down and I watched her ran off with Frenchy running after her. I looked back at Sandy being comforted by Frenchy and back at Danny. For the first time, I felt really bad for the girl he dumped. I mean, the girls Danny dated in the pass were stupid and a huge bimbo. But this one…this one was really special. Why not her give her a chance Zuko? She's just a nice person. I wasn't paying attention and I looked back at Kenickie, to play it cool. Everyone may know that I'm the good one in the T-Birds, more honest and innocent, Doody can be too.

"I wonder if she carries silver bullets." Kenickie joked, I laughed at his remark. Then I looked down to see her pom, pom and I picked it up and I handed one to Doody who laughed as well.

"Yeah!" Doody yelled.

I feel so bad for Sandy, I think Rizzo plan this whole thing.

"Whoa! So, she laid her eyes on you, huh, Zuko?" I asked in a cool way, but in the inside, I'm real concerned about Sandy, and Danny.

"Hey, I bet that's not all she's laid on him." Sonny said as we laughed.

"Yeah, right!" Doody yelled.

Then I saw Danny walking away.

"Hey, Zuk, I got a car, remember?" Kenickie yelled out to Danny.

"Come on Danny!" Doody yelled.

Danny turned to us and I waved to him to come.

"Alright. Who's got beer money?" Kenickie asked.

"Come on." I said to Danny.

"Well, I swiped my brother's I.D." Doody said.

"I got $250." Sonny told him.

I threw the pom, pom in the backseat.

"Come on." Doody said and Danny came walking back to us.

"Alright. Gimme that, gimme this, open that, gimme the gear. Alright. You ride in the front with me." Kenickie said to Sonny. I got in first and I felt Doody put his hand on my back, and he sat down next to me and Danny got in last. Well that was mean…hurting a girl's feeling like that.

"Well that was mean to hurt a girl's feeling." I spoke up.

"Shut up Putzie!" Kenickie, Sonny and Doody shouted.

I looked over to see Danny sitting there feeling guilty and sad for what he did. Once we arrived at the bar, we all got out and I pulled Danny's arm to talk to him.

"Danny, I need to talk to you." I told him.

"I know what you're gonna say Putz, I am so stupid for treating Sandy like that." Danny admits.

"Yeah you are." I said.

He looked away.

"Look Danny, you love her." I told him. "I mean why treat her like that?"

"Well the guys expect me to be like that." Danny said.

"That's because you told them what you did in the summer at the beach." I said.

"Yo, guys!" We looked over at Kenickie.

"How about this, Jan told me that the girls are gonna have a sleepover…we go there and you can try talking to Sandy." I suggested.

"I don't think she don't even wanna see me anymore." Danny said.

"Well you're gonna have to talk to her." I said.

"Since when did you care?" He asked me.

I can't tell him that I have a crush on Sandy.

"I just care man," I told him.

Then he lets out a sigh.

"Now are you gonna go talk to her?" I asked him.

He looks at me and nods his head.

"Yes I will." Danny said.

"Good." I said going in with Danny following me and we walked over to the guys. "Ooh beer." I said picking up a bottle of beer.

"Don't even think about it." Danny said taking it away from me.

"C'mon," I begged. "Just 1?"

Danny looks at me and let out a sigh.

"Fine, just 1, I mean it Putz." He told me.

"Yay!" I cheered happily sitting down next to Kenickie.

"Are ya gonna tell Phil?" Kenickie asked Danny.

I rolled my eyes at them. I'm 17 ½ fellas!

"How old do ya think I am?" I asked.

"5." They answer in Unison.

I rolled my eyes at them.

"Whatever." I said.

"We're just looking out for ya." Danny told me and I took one sip of a beer.

"Ya know, you guys gotta let me grow up." I told him.

They chuckled at me.

"I don't think that's gonna happened." Kenickie said ruffling my hair. "Besides, you're my Babyface."

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Don't call me that." I told him.

"Never." Kenickie said.

Babyface is a nickname that the guys gave me when we were really, really small, Kenickie calls me that the most, but I only let Kenickie call me that.

"Or we can call you farty." Sonny grinned.

I glared at him.

"That never leaves this bar." I threaten him.

"You're such a dork." Sonny commented as he and Doody laughed.

"Hey." Kenickie warned.

"Guys, I think we should go to Frenchy sleepover." Danny suggested.

Then I smiled at my best friend.

"Why?" Doody asked.

"Why? So we can see some action." Sonny said laughing and so did Kenickie.

"No, I just…you know." Danny started.

"It is because of that chick?" Doody asked.

"Don't call her that, she's a beautiful girl Doody!" I yelled at him, then I realized what I had said. "Uh just forget what I just said." I said trying to say that she just looks so innocent and she was really hurt. About half in hour, we pay for drinks and left the bar. But I hope Danny don't figure out that I have a crush on his girl, I don't wanna hurt anybody.

"Ok ready fellas?" Kenickie asked us.

"Yeah." Sonny replied.

"I think we should go to the store and get milk for Putzie." Danny added.

"Come on, I'm not even buzzed." I told him.

They chuckled at me, man why do they have to be SO OVERLY PROTECTIVE OF ME!? But I still love them and they're just looking out for me that's all.

"Sorry little buddy." Doody said ruffling my hair.


	10. Chapter 10

Putzie's POV

Sonny started to sing a little intoxicated, "I SAW A DEAD SKUNK ON THE HIGHWAY, AND I WAS GOING CRAZY FROM THE SMELL!" The Doody joined in, "CAUSE THE WIND WAS BLOWIN' MY WAY!" And I joined in, "IT SMELLED JUST LIKE THE HALLS OF OLD RYDELL! AND IF YOU'VE GOTTA USE THE TOILET, AND LATER ON YOU START TO SCRATCH LIKE HELL!"

We sung. We made it to Frenchy's house and Kenickie yells, "WILL YA SHUT UP YOU VULTURES"

Danny sighs chickening out, "Ehhh, I changed my mind. Let's get out of here..."

What, no Zuko!

Sonny asked, "What do you mean?"

"What do you mean what I mean?" Danny asked him.

And Sonny asked, "Hey Putzie, why don't you call her?"

"Let's get out of here," Danny says urging.

I stood up on the car shouting at the window, "Sandy! Oh Sandy! Wherefore art thou Sandy!"

Then they pull me back to sit down, I stared down at Kenickie and then we saw Rizzo climbing down from Frenchy's house.

"Hey, look, there's Rizzo." Sonny said pointing at Rizzo.

"Hey, Rizzo, you're doing that without a net!" Doody yelled as we got out.

"Swell bunch you are, rushing to help a lady." Rizzo said walking over to us.

"Lady? I don't see a lady!" Doody joked.

Then I laughed at his remark.

"Shut up!" Kenickie yelled at him.

I looked over at Sonny who hit my shoulder to tell me to shut up.

"Alright..." Doody said.

"Shut up!" Kenickie yelled.

"What's up, Kenick?" Rizzo asked him.

"One guess." Kenickie told her.

"You got a lot to offer a girl." Rizzo says.

"Yeah. You know it." Kenickie replied.

I looked over at Danny.

"What you say, Zuk?" Rizzo asked him.

"You're looking good, Rizz." Danny told her.

"Eat your heart out." Rizzo said smiling.

"Well, sloppy seconds ain't my style." Danny told her.

I chuckle quietly, ouch! Then Danny jumps out of the car.

"Where are you going, to flog your log?" Rizzo asks.

Then Danny turns to us.

"Well, it's better than hangin' around with you dorks." Danny said.

"Hey Danny." Doody and I said.

But Danny turned to leave. Why is Danny leaving? Danny! Come back! Why are you chickening out? Go and apologize to Sandy! Come on man!

"Your, uh, chariot, my lady." Kenickie said opening the door for Rizzo. "You boys coming?" He asked.

We looked at each other and grinned.

"Yeah!" Sonny said as we got in the car.

"Putzie, take a last sip of your beer and that is the one for tonight." Kenickie told me. Over-protective much?

I rolled my eyes.

"Fine." I grumbled.

We were gonna drive off, but we fell forward.

"Hey!" Doody yelled.

"What are you doing!?" Sonny asked.

"Ok! So, what do you guys think this is a gang bang?" Rizzo asked turning to us.

"You wish!" Sonny yelled as we laughed.

To be honest, I don't know what's a gang bang. Like I said, I'm the innocent one. Hey, the guys wouldn't let me know some of the fun stuffs.

"Hey! Hit the pavement!" Kenickie yelled.

Then Doody made kissing noise.

"Hey. You gotta be kiddin'?" I asked.

"I said now!" Kenickie yelled again.

"Alright, alright!" Doody yelled giving up.

"Move it!" Kenickie yelled.

"Remember us in your will." Doody told him as we jumped out of the car.

"Your will alright." I said.

Then Kenickie drove off with Rizzo.

"Jeez." I mutter quietly.

Man! Now we got no car!

"When a guy picks a chick over his buddies, something gotta be wrong!" Sonny yelled after Kenickie.

"You said it!" I yelled.

"C'mon, guys. Let's go for a slice of pizza." Sonny suggested.

"Yeah," Doody said as we turned around to walk to the pizza place.

"And then can we go to Frosty?" I asked.

They chuckled at me.

"Of course." Doody replies, ruffling my hair.

I looked over to see Danny walked over to us.

"Hey fellas, sorry I walked out on ya." Danny said.

"Yeah you should be." Sonny said.

Doody playfully bumps his shoulder.

"It's ok Danny." I said smiling at him. "Hey um, why did ya chicken out?"

"I don't think she don't ever wanna see me ever again." Danny said.

"Well you should've given her a chance." I told him. "Try talking her again tomorrow." I added.

Danny nods his head.

"Yeah, you're right Putz." He said.

I smiled.

"Thanks Putz." He said patting my back.

"No problem Danny." I said patting his back.

He chuckled at me.

"Give me that beer." Danny said taking the beer from me. "That's enough for you." AW COME ON ZUKO!

I rolled my eyes, I have a really protective best friend!

"Then how come Doody get to drink his?" I asked.

Then Sonny took Doody's beer.

"Hey!" Doody yelled.

I smirked at him. Now how's it feel to have when your best friends are so over protective of you, huh?

"Now how does it feel to have your best friend are so overly protective of ya?" I asked smirking.

"Man this ain't fair!" Doody cried out.

We laughed and Danny draped his arm around and put me in the headlock making me laugh and I tried to get out of his grip.

"Aw Zuko!" I yelled.

"Get use to it brother." I heard him say.

"Aw man!" I cried out.

We walked all the way to get some slice of pizza.

"Where's Kenickie?" Danny asked.

"He abandon us for a chick." Sonny said.

We chuckled at him.

"He's with Rizzo." I told him as he smiled.


	11. Chapter 11

Putzie's POV

I was sitting on the booth trying to keep my eyes open; I hardly had any sleep last night. Because I was thinking about my big brother Phil, Sandy and Jan. I didn't realize that I was falling asleep on Danny's shoulder. "Hey buddy," I heard Danny says. "Tired?" I nodded my head. "Ok, I'm gonna take you home." Danny suggested, patting my arm.

"Do we have too?" I asked.

"Yes buddy." He chuckles. "C'mon."

"Kay." I mutter quietly and closing my eyes, I felt Danny help me up and draping my arm around him.

"You boys gonna be ok?" Danny asked them.

"Yeah Danny." I heard Sonny reply.

"Alright see ya later fellas." Danny says.

"Bye Danny, bye Putzie." Doody answers back.

"No more drinks Doody." Danny warns as I heard Sonny laughed and I could sense Doody was glaring at him also, I chuckled to myself, and we arrived at my house and he took me up to my room.

"Danny," I said quietly. "Can you stay with me tonight?" I asked him. "Sure buddy." I heard Danny says.

Danny promised me that he'll stay with me since Phil is not here. Then I got ready for bed and lay down in my bed while Danny slept on the floor.

"Danny?" I asked.

"Yeah Putz?" I heard Danny reply.

"I can't sleep." I told him.

Then I heard Danny moving and I saw a figure standing next to my bed.

"Scoot over brother." I heard Danny said.

Then I scoot over on my bed, we had nickname for each other. We called ourselves brothers, we been doing that since we first starting talking and then I felt Danny lie down next to me putting his arm around me.

"You ok?" Danny asked me.

"Not really." I answered.

"Don't worry Putzie, you still have your other brother here for you." Danny told me, hugging me tight.

Danny and I are mainly like brothers, rather than best friends.

"Thanks brother." I said.

"No problem brother." I heard Danny says and felt him kissed my head.

Then I finally got to sleep, and then the next thing I heard talking.

"Yeah, I took him home and stayed with him." I heard Danny said.

"Thanks Danny." I heard Phil said.

"No problem." Danny said.

"Was he sad?" Phil asked.

"Well he's upset that you're leaving." Danny told him, I laughed inside, as I know Phil rolled his eyes at Danny and then I open my eyes to see them looking at me.

"Hey, hey baby brother." Phil said. "How did you sleep?"

"Ok." I replied.

"Well we have to go down the auto shop and fix Kenickie's car." Danny told me.

"What happened this time?" I asked him.

"Leo, that happened." Danny reply.

Then I stood up and changed into my clothes. So Danny and I drove to the auto shop and the saw guys there.

"Hey fellas." Danny said walking over to them as I sat down on the tire.

"What's the matter buddy?" Doody asked me.

"I want to tell Jan that I love her." I admit.

The guys chuckle at me.

"You're such a dork." Sonny teased.

I hit Sonny's shoulder playfully.

We were going to fix the car, but ended up distracting ourselves about how the car should look like, that we nearly wasted our time.

Then Danny shouts, "C'mon guys, let's get to work!"

"Yeah," Doody agrees.

Then we climb off of Greased Lightning and went back to work, I walked over to Danny and said. "Danny, when are you gonna talk to Sandy?"

"Putzie." He started.

"Danny, you haven't talked to her since the bonfire." I told him. "You're my role model, I look up to ya." He looks away and back at me.

"Let's just fix the car ok." He said walking away and I just let out a sigh.

I looked down at my greasy hands and wipes them on my overall.

"Yuck." I whispers to myself.

I walked to the door to grabbed some tools, when I looked up, I saw Jan and Frenchy walking towards the school parking a lot and when she saw me, she sweetly waved and I waved back to her.


	12. Chapter 12

Putzie's POV

I was sound asleep, until I felt a hand on my belly. I woke to see my baby sister Pammy standing there. "Hey kiddo, what's the matter?" I asked worrying, sitting up and placing her on my lap.

"I had a bad dream." She answers. "It was about Philly." I felt sadness come over me, my heart broke.

"Listen kid, I'm upset too but…me, Philly, mommy and daddy all promise you that nothing won't ever happened to him." I told her, she looks up at me with her big brown eyes, even though it dark but I can see the total innocence in her eyes.

"Really?" She asks.

"Of course." I smiled at her. "And know what…"

"What?" She asked.

"You still have 5 other big brothers here with ya." I told her.

"Oh yeah." She smiled.

I smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Now how about we go back to bed, huh?" I asked.

"Ok, but can I sleep with you?" She asked me.

"Yes you can." I said cuddling her in my arms.

"I love you Putzie." I heard her small voice spoke up.

"I love you too, Pammy." I replied back.

I felt Pammy snuggled up close to me.

"Philly's gonna be fine, I promise you kiddo." I whispered and we both fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Putzie's POV

It was Halloween and my parents and Aunt Diane(The guys and I called our parents, Uncles and Aunt) made us boys take our sisters out for trick or treating. So Danny and I got ready to take our sisters out. Daisy was dressed as a greasers, but what Danny puts it "Mini Danny" haha oh that Zuko and Pammy is a princess. "I'm glad you're taking us out for trick or treating big brother." Pammy said smiling up at me, I smiled at the innocence in her eyes.

"Me too princess." I said smiling down at her.

"Danny, how come Kenny, Doody and Sonny didn't come with us to trick or treating?" Daisy asked.

"Well they had other important things to do." Danny told her.

"Yeah." I mutter quietly, trying to hold my laughter.

They were gonna throw toilet papers at some of the houses.

"Oh ok." Daisy replied.

We chuckled at her and after a little while we got back home.

"Look like my folks or Phil ain't home yet." I said as we walked in the door.

"Ok girls you can have couple of candies and that is it." Danny told them.

"Awww." They awed.

We chuckled at them as they went on the kitchen.

"Cuties." I smiled.

"So cute." Danny said as we chuckled at our sisters' innocence.

"Wait should we check the candies first?" I asked Danny.

We both looked at each other and ran in the kitchen.


	14. Chapter 14

Putzie's POV

The guys and I went to Frosty to have a guys' day. We were talking about what we did on Halloween and over the weekend. "We did all the house cover in toilet papers but expect yours and ours." Kenickie laughs.

"Yeah but Doody was scared of getting caught so he sat in Greased Lightning the whole time." Sonny added as we laughed.

"I did not!" Doody argued making us chuckled at him. "I was just...on a look out for buzzkill." He said and we laughed at him again.

"Well I don't expect my Howdy Doody to do those stuffs." Danny smiled. "Or my Babyface." He added, so true! But that doesn't mean I can't take risks once in a while. Just saying!

"You're talking about a guy who gets super nervous around Jan." Sonny laughed.

I glared at him.

"Kenickie." I say.

"Sonny-boy, when Putzie and Jan date." Kenickie started. "Jan is gonna be in a dreamland after their date." We snickered.

"I hope you do not mean...you know." Danny said to him smirking.

"Aw Zuko, I am a teenage boy who is desperate for needs." I said.

He looks at me with the "What did you just say young man?" look.

"Nothing." I replied quickly.

The guys laughed.

"You probably know all the details now." He said.

I smiled at him.

"Kenickie!" Danny shouted.

"What? He gave me the puppy dog eyes." Kenickie said defensive.

We laughed as Danny whispers in his ears, probably telling him something dirty making Kenickie laughed hard.

"So Zuko, have you talked to that chick Sandy yet?" Sonny asked.

Danny looks over at me.

"I didn't tell them a thing." I said putting my hands up in defense.

He lets out a sigh.

"So have ya?" Doody asked.

"Nah, it doesn't matter anymore." Danny says.

The guys and I looked at each other feeling bad for Danny. Our leader, our hero, our role model...our brother.

"Danny." Kenickie started, "We want to know why you told us what you guys did during in the summer?" He asks.

"Because you guys expect me to be like that and get it on with the ladies." Danny told us again.

"Ok yes we're the T-Birds, but...we've understood." Sonny tells him. "If you love Sandy, then go after her." Danny looks down.

"Fellas, I'm pretty sure she doesn't even want to see me ever again." Danny said. "Let's just drop it boys, Kay."

"Kay." We said.

"I'm sure she's doesn't wanna see my face again." I heard him mumbles.

Doody pats Danny on the shoulder. Boy he really misses her like crazy. I can't imagine if I lost my Jan!


	15. Chapter 15

Putzie's POV

We also went to the race track today it was awesome. Anyway I was back home eating dinner. "More corn dear?" My mom ask me.

"No thanks mom, I'm stuffed." I told her.

"Come on son, make your mother happy." My dad said.

Then the doorbell rang,

"I'll get that." I said getting up and ran to the door to see Doody there with his guitar. "Uh, Hey Dood. What's up?" I asked.

"I thought I'd help Danny get his girl back by..." As he puts the guitar strap over his head. "Singing her a song. Whaddya say ehh?" He asked.

I smiled impressed.

"I'm impressed man." I said.

He smiled back.

"So what song we should play?" He asked me.

Figures!

"I thought you wrote it down?" I asked him.

"I did." He says. "It looked too...you know."

I laughed.

"Fine, take a look for yourself." He said handing me the papers as I read the lyrics.

To be honest, this ain't bad. This is great!

"Doody, this looks great." I said.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah, c'mon let's show it to Danny." I said. "Mom, dad! I'm leaving with Doody!"

"Ok, don't stay out too long or you'll get sick Roger." My mother yelled. Oh mother, why?!

I closed the door and looked over to see Doody smirking.

"Say anything and I'll hurt ya." I threaten him and he laughed.

"Yeah sure Roger." He teased and I playfully pushed him.

We got to Danny's house and showed him the song, Doody wrote for him to Sandy. He stayed up all night to write it.

"Boys, I'm fine." Danny said handing the papers back to Doody. "Besides we're over...sadly..." I let out a sigh.

"You love her." I said.

"Please understand this guys, Kay." He says. "Fellas, this is Danny Zuko you're talking too...the ladies man. I bet you fellas that I may find a chick in a day." He smirked, Doody and I had to smiled, it's true! He is Danny Zuko!

"True." Doody agrees making us chuckled.

"Don't worry about me boys, I'll be fine." He added.

"Brothers do." Doody replied, I nodded my head.

"Boys." He chuckled.

"Ok." I said.

"But before we leave, could you please...just please keep the song just in case?" Doody asked. "I mean just for me, cause I been up the whole night writing because I felt bad."

He pulled out his papers.

"Epically when you thought you have to lie what you guys did over the summer thinking that we wouldn't like her or approve of her."

Danny looks down.

"I don't wanna lose you or Frenchy." Doody added. "I'll even blame myself if you and Sandy don't get back together."

I looked down sadly, Doody and I were the most senitive ones of the T-Birds.

"He's right Zuko." I said and he lets out a sigh.

"Fine." He said grabbing the papers.

"See ya later Zuk." Doody said as we walked back to the car.

"Hey guys!" We turned to Danny.

"Thank you..." He said. "I um...I appreciate what you boys was trying to do."

We smiled at him.

"Hey, we're the T-Birds. We stick together." Doody told him.

"Like brothers!" I yelled out.

"You got that right!" Danny agreed before going inside.

Doody and I got in the car and drove off.

"I really hope Danny sings it." I said.

"Me too little buddy." He said.

Doody and I hope that Danny will get his girl back.

"I like her more than any chicks he dated in the past." He added.

"Agreed Dood." I said.

We feel really awful.


	16. Chapter 16

Putzie's POV

A couple months later, I've been busy, spending time with my big brother and my baby sister. So we walked in Frosty and I saw Doody and Sonny sitting at the booth talking and laughing. "Phil, it is ok if I go sit with Sonny and Doody for awhile?" I asked my big brother.

"Sure baby bro, I gotta take Pammy to ballet lesson." Phil said kissing my head.

"Kay, have fun baby sister." I said hugging and kissing Pammy's head.

"Ok big brother." Pammy said smiling at me.

"And you're gonna pick her up." Phil told me.

"Thanks dude." I said chuckling at him and turned to Pammy as I kneeled down to her face. "I'll see you later kiddo."

"Come on Pammy." Phil said and I watched them leave.

Then I walked over to Sonny and Doody.

"Hey Putzie, you could've just went with your brother." Sonny said as I sat across from Sonny.

"Nah it's fine." I said and I felt Doody pat my back.

"It's gonna be ok little buddy." Doody said gently as I nod my head.

"Here you go Putzie." Vi said giving me a frosty.

"Thanks Vi." I said as she smiled at me and left Just as we saw Sandy walking in and I stood up walking over to Sandy. "Hello Sandy, remember me?" I asked.

"Yeah, you're…Putzie?" She asked.

"That's me." I said smiling.

"How are you?" She asked me.

"I'm good," I reply.

"Aww that's good Putz, well I'll see you later." She said walking away and I watched her go sit at a table with Tom.

"Oh so you're on a date with that jock?" I asked. "Danny's better." I mutter going back to my seat. "What?" I asked.

"Do you have a crush on her or something?" Sonny asked.

"No." I reply quickly.

"Really?" Doody asked. "Because you seem so happy when she came in."

"Well that's because I'm nicer to her than you guys are." I told them.

"We're nice to her." Sonny says turning to Sandy and waved to her, and she waved back to him and Doody. "See!" Sonny said turning to us. I chuckle while rolling my eyes at him.

"Whatever." I said.

Just then we saw the guys came in.

"Hey guys!" Sonny called out to them.

"Hey." Kenickie said as they walked over to us.

"Hey Kenickie, Zuko, come on, sit over here." I said as Kenickie slightly hit my arm.

"Come on huh?" He asked me while smiling.

"How's it hanging huh?" I asked while hitting his arm slightly.

"How's it going?" He asked me sitting next to me.

"Good." I replied.

"That's good Babyface." He said. "Ok, meeting's in session." Kenickie said.

I looked over to see Danny staring at Sandy. Uh oh!

"You know what I heard?" I heard Doody asked.

"What?" Kenickie asked.

"Last year, the fuzz had Thunder Road staked out, and everybody got hauled to the clink." Doody told us.

"Well? Nobody's going to catch Greased Lightnin'." Kenickie said.

"Yeah?" Doody asked.

"Yeah." Kenickie replied.

"Ok." Doody said as we looked up to see Rizzo walking over to us.

"Somebody snaking you, Danny?" Rizzo asked Danny.

"Oh, bite the weenie, Rizz." Danny says coldly.

"With relish." Rizzo said as Danny watched Rizzo walked away.

"I don't know about these chicks." Danny said.

"Yeah! They're only good for one thing!" Kenickie grinned.

"Then, what are you supposed to do with them for the other 23 hours and 45 minutes of the day?" Sonny asked.

Then I got confused and ask, "Is that all it takes, 15 minutes?" Then the guys groaned at me and Sonny threw a napkin at me and Doody pinched my cheek.

"It's a good thing you're innocent and adorable Putz," Kenickie said grabbing my fries, well it was Sonny's fries. But he gave it to me.

"I was just asking," I say quietly.

"I know Putzie," Kenickie said but he had to put his foot down off the chair because Sandy walked by as Doody wolf-whistle at her.

I glance up at Doody and then back at Danny.

"I'll be right back." Danny said getting up.

"Ok." Kenickie said.

I watched Danny go and then I looked over at Kenickie.

"Do you like her or something?" Kenickie asked me.

"No I don't," I lied. "Let's talk about the rumble."

"Ok, come here Sonny." Kenickie said sitting up. "Ok, so when we get there…we'll crush those creeps."

"But what if they win?" Doody asked.

"Really Dood?" Sonny asked.

"Doody, we're the T-Birds." Kenickie told him. "We're basically like superheroes."

"Cool." I said grinning and they chuckle at me. I looked over to see Sandy leaving and I looked over at Danny who was about to leave, so I stood up and follow him outside. "Hey Zuko, what happened?" I asked him.

"I can't believe I mess up!" Danny yelled.

"What did she say?" I asked him.

"Well I was saying how sorry I was and it just…" Danny said. "Know what, I'm gonna figure out how to get Sandy back."

"What's that?" I asked.

"I'll tell you later." Danny said walking off and turned to me. "And give that packs to Kenickie Roger!" Then he left.

"Oh come on!" I yelled.

Then I saw Kenickie come out and grabbing the packs out of my pocket.

"Can I have just one Kenny?" I asked him innocently.

"Awwww," Kenickie awed. Yes! I think it's working. "No Putzie, you can't have these." Kenickie said. "You are too young and too small." Too small?

"I'm gonna go find Jan." I told him. "And then we're picking up my adorable baby sister up from ballet lesson."

"Ok have fun." Kenickie said smiling at me. "And make sure you tell Jan that you love her." He said winking at me.

"Shut up," I said rolling my eyes at him and then he went back inside and I saw Jan walking out. "Hey Jan!" I waved to her.

"Hi Putzie." She said walking over to me. "How are ya?"

"I'm good, you?" I asked her.

"I'm great, just on my way home to help my mom." She said.

"Oh that's nice." I said smiling.

"Well I'll talk to you later Putz." Jan said waving to me.

"Ok, you too." I said waving her back, then I realize I forgot to ask her to come with me. "Crap!" I yelled. But Jan was gone now, way a go Jacobs! I picked my baby sister up from her ballet lesson and went home to see my big brother at the door. "Hey big brother!" I smiled as I put Pammy down. Then I saw him frown. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Putzie, Pammy…I got a phone call…and they said that I may be gone for a whole another year." Phil said, I felt the whole world crash down on me.

"What?" I asked. "No, you can't leave now!"

"Putzie, I'm sorry baby brother." Phil said.

"Don't baby brother me bucko!" I yelled.

"Roger!" My mom scolded.

"It's bad enough that you were gone for 6 years!" I yelled. "But now you'll probably for gone for 16 years!"

"Putzie," Phil started. "I know you're mad, but I have to do this….I'm so sorry kiddo." He said kissing my head and going in the kitchen.

"Great!" I yelled angrily, throwing my hands up in the air. I ran upstairs and slammed my door shut.

I just locked my door and threw my jacket onto the floor, and laid on my bed. COULD THINGS GET ANY MORE WORST!

"Why does this always happen?" I asked myself quietly.

I heard someone knocked on my door.

"Putzie, look buddy, I'm just upset as you are!" I heard Phil yelled.

He knocks again.

"C'mon bud, please let me talk to ya." I heard him begged.

Why does he have to go for so long!? He won't see me and the guys graduate, he's probably gonna miss mine and Jan's wedding!

"Listen, I gotta make some few phone calls and I'll make a lot of room for me to spend some time with you, Pammy, mom, dad and the guys!" He yelled.

I felt bad for getting upset at him, but why now! UGH! This is so freakin frustrating!

"Um ok buddy, I gotta go now but I promise I'll be back baby brother!" He yelled out again.

What if he never comes back?

"What if you don't come back?" I asked myself quietly.

I looked over at my dresser, looking at my picture frame of me, Phil, the guys, the guys older brothers.


	17. Chapter 17

Putzie's POV

I was in my room sitting on the floor with my arms resting on my kneecaps. I don't wanna see anybody right now. I'm too upset; I missed my big brother so much, now he won't see me getting married to Jan! "Come on Putzie, can you please come out!" I heard Kenickie yelled, but I just stayed quiet.

"Come on man," I heard Doody yelled. "We need to talk to you!"

"Go away!" I yelled.

"Come on buddy!" Sonny yelled.

"You don't know what is like to have a big brother who comes back home and then leaves for another years." I yelled as tears formed in my eyes.

"Putzie! I'm going to buy some stuffs, you wanna come?" I heard Phil asked.

I just looked at the door.

"Look, I'll be back late tonight ok." I heard Phil said. "Love you baby brother and I'll always love you, Pammy, mom, dad and the guys."

I let out a sad sigh and just looked down.

"Putzie, do you want me to call Danny?" Kenickie asked me.

"Can I just please be alone?" I asked.

"I'm gonna go talk to Danny and he's gonna come over." I heard Kenickie said.

I just looked out the window and let a tear run down my face.

"Putzie please?" I heard Doody begged.

But I just ignored them, I just wanted to be alone!

"I just talked to Danny! He's gonna come over soon once he done with something." I heard Kenickie tell me. "We'll see ya later, Kay buddy!"

"Bye Putzie!" I heard Sonny yelled.

"See ya later buddy!" I heard Doody also yelled.

I was still in my room, feeling tried and upset, why does he have to leave!? Then I looked over at my door when I heard someone knocked.

"Putzie?" I heard Danny. "Come on buddy, open the door."

I just let out a sigh and looked down.

"Ok, I'm gonna pick a lock." I heard Danny says as I heard him picked a lock on my doorknob and he opened the door and shut it while putting his pick in his pocket. "Hey buddy." He said, but I just looked up at him and he lets out a sigh while sitting next to me. "Listen buddy, I know you're upset." Danny said. "But he's not gonna be gone forever." I just sigh.

"Yeah, but…it's not the same without him…I'm always feeling like I don't have any big brothers." I said.

"You have 5 big brothers and 4 of them are staying right here with you to protect you, tease you, care about you and love you." Danny said putting his arm around me. "Epically me, the one who calls you brother."

He smiled at me and I kind of sad smile. "Come on; let's see that Putzie's smile." Danny said. "Come on, where is it?"

I looked up at him.

"Come here." He said hugging me tightly. "It's gonna be ok brother." He adds.

"But what if something bad happens to him?" I asked him.

"Nothing won't happen to him Putzie, I promise." He said. "And I promise you that I'll always protect you and keep you safe." Danny said. "No matter what happened, I'll always protect ya."

"Thanks Danny." I said quietly.

"No problem kiddo." He said.

"Thanks for being there for me Danny." I said.

"That's what brothers are for," He told me.

I smiled, we're mainly like brothers. Danny practically raised me while my folks and Phil was busy with something.

"Have you asked Jan out yet?" Danny asked me.

"Not yet, I forgot." I admit.

I heard him chuckle.

"I love you kid." He said kissing my head.

"Yeah," I said.

"She's cute." He said.

"She sure is." I replied.

I let out a sigh.

"Danny, can you not leave me alone tonight?" I asked him.

"Of course I won't buddy; I'll stay up all night to protect you." He said smiling down at me.

"Thanks Danny." I said smiling at him.

"No problem Rog," He said.

he and my family member are the only one who get to call me by my first name, sometimes the guys too.

"Love you brother." I heard him say.

"You too, brother." I said back and I closed my eyes to sleep, I was in my room all night and never came out. I don't wanna see or talk to anybody!


	18. Chapter 18

Putzie's POV

It was almost Christmas, but to be honest I ain't ready for it. Because Phil is gonna leave for a war on December 26. Why!? Anyway, The guys and I were walking to the store to buy Pammy that doll she saw on TV, 2 weeks ago and I promised her I'll get it for her, for Christmas. "How ya feeling Putz?" Kenickie asked, about Phil leaving, again as I let out a sigh.

"About Phil leaving? I'm proud of him, but sad and still mad that he's gonna be gone for a long time again." I admitted.

Danny pats the back of my head.

"C'mon bud, remember what Phil's doing." He said. "I know, we're gonna miss him. But he'll make it alive." The guys and I looked at him.

"Danny, he's in a better place." Kenickie told him.

"He was 18 Kenickie, til this day I promised myself I would rumble any creeps for killing my brother!" Danny snapped.

Derek was Danny's older brother, us fellas all looked up to Derek. He was more of a father figures towards us since we were 3, Phil was 10, Doody's older brother Dylan Jr. was 17 and Sonny's older brother Shane was 13, he often took care of us when our folks were super busy. He was also a greaser, Shane, Dylan Jr. and Phil were too...until they turned 20 and matured a little more. Anyway, he and his buddies were going to rumble showdown their rivals Owen and his friends. That is why Danny really hates Leo, cause Owen was his older brother who is still in jail for murdering Derek.

"You saw how beaten he was in that stupid hospital bed!" Danny cried.

I let out a sad sigh.

"Zuko, please not right front of Babyface." I heard Kenickie say to him.

Danny looks over at me and back at Kenickie.

"Daisy doesn't even know she had 2 big brothers." He said before turning around and went in the store

I looked over at the guys with sad look.

"Poor guy." Sonny mutters.

Then I got an idea!

"Know what, I got an idea." I said.

"What's that?" Doody asked.

"I'm gonna give Zukos' the best gift ever." I told them.

"What is it?" Sonny asked.

"I'm gonna go over to Jan and ask her to help to make a scrap book about Derek for Danny, Uncle Derrick, Aunt Diane and Daisy." I explained.

"That's a great idea Putz!" Kenickie smiled.

"Yeah." Doody agreeing.

"Thanks, but keep it a secret and I mean you Sonny!" I warned him.

He looked at us with confused looks.

"I can keep a secret!" Sonny protested.

"Sure Sonny-boy." Kenickie smirked.

We laughed as we walked inside the store.

"Ok fellas, this is the last store and there has to be one in this store." I told them. "I hope." I admitted.

"Don't worry Babyface, we'll find it." Kenickie said draping his arm around me.

"Found it." Doody said pointing at the doll on the self behind the clerk.

"That's the one!" I exclaimed. "Excuse me sir, how much is for that Happi-Time Doll Manufacturer?" I asked the clerk asking for a cost.

"$7.98." The clerk told me.

"Jeez-wized, I spend my money on the rifle gun for Phil to use in the war." I said. "How am I'm gonna pay for it?"

"Don't worry buddy, I'll pay for it." Kenickie said.

"You would?" I asked as he grabbed his wallet out.

Hurray to Kenickie!

"Thanks man! I gotta owe you back." I told him.

"Don't bud, it's Christmas." He smiled.

So Kenickie payed for and I finally got my Christmas shopping done.

"I really hope Pammy likes this." I said as we walked out of the store.

"She will little buddy." Doody said draping his arm around me.

"Guys." We heard Danny.

We turned to him.

"Look, about what happened, I'm sorry." He apoloizged.

"Don't be." Sonny said.

"Yeah, we totally understand." Doody told him.

"You know you can think ours as your big brothers as well." I said.

He smiled.

"And you can think my sister as your older sister as well." Kenickie added.

"Thanks fellas." He said with a smile. "You boys are the best." We smiled at him. We are The T-Birds, we always got each others backs!


	19. Chapter 19

Putzie's POV

I was over at Jan's house, no I haven't tell her about my feelings towards her, but this is about Danny right now. "Putzie, I think it's so sweet of you to make a scrap book about Danny's brother." Jan said as she grabbed her supplies. I brought all the picture of Derek, that Phil and Sonny's older brother Shane found in the attic. The Zukos don't want to look it, because it'll bring back to many painful memories. But I wanna help them and make them happy and know that Derek is smiling down on them.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, I mean a guy going his way just to make a scrap book for one of his buddies...that is a true friend." Jan smiled. "Frenchy was right, you boys are literally brothers." I smiled at her.

"Hey, brothers do everything for each others." I told her, we stared into each others' eyes and snapped out. "Uh..we should get this done." I said.

"Yeah, what do you want to name for the title?" Jan asked.

"Uh...how about..."Our beloved Hero, Derek Zuko" How does that sound?" I asked her smiling.

"I like it." She smiled sweetly.

"Really, not too..you know?" I asked.

"No, it's lovely." She added and I smiled.

"Great." I said, so we get to work and we talked a bit. But took a break when Jan's adorable 3 years old brother Jakey(Jan gave him a nickname, Jakey) and 2 years old pup Cutie wanted to play, Jan even tried to tell them that we were busy at the moment, but when we look at them, they gave us the puppy dogs eyes. They are so ADORABLE! Just then Jan's 6 months old baby sister Jenny started to cry.

"Oh sorry Putzie." Jan apologized.

"No need, may I?" I asked, as in to go check on the kid.

"Oh sure." She said and told me where to go.

When I enter Jenny's room, I walked over to her crib.

"Hey Jenny, you ok?" I asked. "Don't worry, I'm a friend of your big sister Jan. I'm Putzie, but you have a approval to call me Roger." She smiled up at me. "C'mere." I said picking her up and cradling her in my arms. "Shh, it's ok." I saw Jan at the door and I gave her a smile.

"You're so great with her." Jan smiled.

"She's the cutest baby." I said smiling at the cute bundle of joy in my arms.

"She sure is." Jan repeated.

We looked down to see Jenny asleep in my arms.

"She's remind me so much of Pammy." I said.

"Awww," Jan awed. "How is she anyway?"

"Usual, cute as heck." I said.

She giggled.

"Aww," Jan smiled. "Jakey told me that he loves playing with Pammy."

I smiled again.

"That's so sweet." I said.

We looked at Jenny in my arms who was still asleep.

"Ok baby, you sleep back in ya crib Kay." I said to Jenny as I gently placed her back in the crib. "Sweet dreams." We walked out of the room quietly.

"She's loves you." Jan said.

"I took care of Pammy when she was a baby." I told her. "And babysat my little cousins, Danny's little sister Daisy and Doody's little brother Donny also."

"Awww, you are so sweet." She awed. "How are Daisy and Donny?"

"They're great, Donny even keeps bugging Doody to let him be the member of the T-Birds." I said.

She laughs.

"Aww, he looks up to you guys." She smiled.

I chuckled at her.

"So..." I started as I put my hands in my pocket, feeling nervous.

Come on Jacobs, get it a grip will ya!

"So..." Jan started as well.

"Should we...get back...to um...to uh...you know," I started to say, but forgot.

"Finished the scrap book?" She said.

"Yes." I replied.

She chuckled.

"Come on." I smiled.

But we went back to work to finished the book.

"Well, that's the end of it." I said closing the book.

I feel so proud of myself! Hey, the guys means everything to me! I admire them and look up to them!

"It's beautiful Putzie." Jan said. "They're gonna love it."

"I sure hope so." I said as we stood up. "Thanks Jan, for helping me."

She hugs me and I smiled as I hugged her back.

"Anything to help a friend." She said pulling away.

I smiled at her.

"You know Putzie, you're a really sweet guy." Jan said to me.

I blushed a little.

"I mean it, the way you show your family and friends how much you love them...is my kind of guy." She added.

"Really?" I asked her.

"Yes." She smiled. "Even my folks approve of you."

I chuckled.

"Well that's means a lot." I say.

She giggled.

"I love your laugh Jan." I told her.

"Aww, thanks." She said.

"Anytime." I replied.

I smiled at her and picked up the book, walking backward but fell over a chair behind me. AW COME ON!

"Putzie!" Jan gasped.

"I'm ok, thankfully the book too." I said.

She chuckled at me and just then her dog, Cutie ran to me and licked me in the face making me laughed.

"Awww," Jan awed, but helped me up. "You ok?"

"Yeah, but I was more worried about the book." I told her.

She giggled again.


	20. Chapter 20

Putzie's POV

I was sound asleep in my bed, until I felt someone jumping on my bed. I saw Pammy giggling as she jumped, I smiled at the innocence in her. "Now what are ya doing jumpy?" I asked grabbing her and tickled her as she laughed.

"Jumping on your bed to wake you up." She giggled.

"Well I can see that and I am now awake." I said making her laughed again.

I tickled her again.

"Putzie, guess what!" She beamed.

"What?" I asked.

"Santa Clause is coming tonight!" She cheered.

"That's right, tomorrow is Christmas!" I smiled.

"Yay!" She cheered.

I awed at the cuteness and innocence in her.

"Are ya excited?" I asked her.

"Yay!" Pammy cheered.

"And have you have been a good girl this year?" I asked her.

"Yep!" She smiled, proud of herself.

I chuckled at her.

"You are way too cute." I said.

"I know." Pammy smiled as I tickled her again.

I hugged her tightly in my arms.

"I love you big brother." I heard her say.

"I love you too, kiddo." I responded.

Then I saw Phil opened my door.

"Oh good, you two are up." Phil said walking in.

"Philly!" Pammy yelled climbing off of my bed and ran to Phil, who picked her up.

"Hey kiddo." He said sitting on my bed with Pammy on his lap. "Did ya sleep well?" He asked her.

"Yep!" She beamed as Phil chuckled at her.

"That's my girl." Phil said kissing her head.

"Since mom and dad are gonna set Christmas party up for tonight, I thought I would take my two favorite kiddos out for a Jacobs' bonding day, how does that sound?" He said.

I smiled.

"Yay!" Pammy cheered.

"Thanks Phil!" I said sitting up.

Phil rubs back of my head.

"Anytime kid." He said. "Ok, Pammy let's get you dress first."

Pammy climbs off of his lap.

"Ok Philly!" Pammy smiled.

"Ok...on your mark, get set, go!" Phil said as Pammy ran out of the room giggling, making us chuckled.

As Phil got up, I stood up.

"I better hurry before Pammy puts on everything." Phil said as we laughed.

"Phil," I started as he turned around.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"About last time, I'm sorry for flipping out on ya." I apologized.

He walks over to me, putting his hands on my shoulders.

"Hey, it's fine bro." He said.

"I know, but I just want you to know that I am so proud to call you my brother...you're protecting our country." I told him.

He smiled.

"Hey, I'm gonna miss you, Pammy, mom, dad, the guys and Katelyn." He said.

Katelyn was Kenickie's older sister. She's like a big sister to us T-Birds too. The T-Birds' families are all very close with one another. Phil has a huge crush on her when they were younger and by the time they were in high school, they started to go out on dates. They're still together!

"Come on, get dress and we can have a great Christmas Eve buddy." He said hugging me tightly.

"You got it brother." I said as we let go.

"You're a great brother, kiddo." Phil said ruffling his hair.

"I know." I smiled.

He chuckled.

"Now I know where Pammy got that catchphrase from." Phil said, smirking at me as he left my room.

"Hey what can I say?" I asked smiling as he chuckles and I watched him go.

"I'll always be proud of you big brother." I said softly.

So I get ready for the day to spend time with my siblings.


	21. Chapter 21

Putzie's POV

We took Pammy to a Christmas Children ice skating, Phil and I sat on the bench to watch. I started to thought back when I got super mad at Phil for leaving. "Phil?" I asked letting out a sigh.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"I'm sorry." I said, he looks at me confused.

"For what?" He asked.

"Flippin out on ya when you told us you were leaving." I told him as he lets out a sigh and puts his hand on my back.

"Putzie, bro it's fine." He said. "I know, I was really upset too."

"It's just...I miss having you around." I said and looked down. "And when you said you were leaving for the army, I start to thought something bad gonna happened to you like...Derek." I admits.

"Kiddo, I promise you and Pammy...that'll I'll be fine and safe..." He said. "And you know why I'm doing this?" I nodded.

"Yeah, and I really admired you for that Phil." I told him as he smiled and rubs back of my head, and then saw Pammy staking towards us as I caught her in my arms and let her sit on my lap.

"Hey princess, having fun?" Phil asked.

"Yeah!" Pammy beamed making us chuckled at her.

"Pammy..." We looked over to see Pammy's best friend Lily there. "Come here."

She walks over to Lily and Lily whispers something to her.

"I'm not sure." Pammy told her.

"Ask him." She said.

"Ok!" Pammy turned to me. "Putzie, Lily and the girls wanted to know if you have a girlfriend." We chuckled, Pammy's friends has a big crush on me. It's so adorable, innocent and funny.

"Not at the moment." I smiled.

"He's free!" Lily cheered as she staked towards to the other girls.

Phil and I laughed at the cuteness and the innocence in those girls. How can they be so cute!?

"Boy, you got a lot of girlfriends." Pammy said.

We chuckled at her.

"Well you do have a Babyface." Phil said smirking at me.

"Dude they're little kids." I laughed.

"There is a boy in my class with blonde hair and he's really cute." Pammy blushed.

Phil and I looked at each other and back to Pammy.

"Stay away from boys." We both warned.

"Brothers." She said throwing her hands up in the air as she staked away.

We laughed and I noticed Phil looked down, trying to hide the tears.

"I'm gonna miss everything aren't I?" He asked me.

"No you're not." I said. "I promise."

He looks over at me and smiled.

"Thanks baby bro." He said.

"Anytime big bro." I smiled.

We waited for Pammy to be done and head back home to the Christmas party.


	22. Chapter 22

Putzie's POV

After the Christmas Party, the guys and I went to Danny's house, Danny's folks and Daisy were still at my house. The guys and I wanted to exchange gifts, it's "The T-Birds tradition" We made up since we were 8 years old. "Ok, the leader should always start." Sonny annouced.

"Nah, I think we should let the youngest go first." Danny said smiling and patting my back as I smiled in pleased.

"Thanks Zuko." I said.

I stood up, walking over to the chair where we stack in order, I mean, Danny's to mine's gifts for the guys. So I grabbed mine and passed the gifts to the guys.

"Merry Christmas guys." I said smiling.

They started to unwrapped the gifts.

"Putzie, how did you…this is great!" Danny exclaim.

I got him a picture frame of him and Sandy at the beach when they first met.

"Thanks Brother!" Danny grinned as we hugged.

"Merry Christmas bro!" I said smiling on his jacket.

"I wanted you to know we really like Sandy, very much." I told him.

"True that!" Doody protested.

"She's very speical!" Sonny exclaimed.

"To be honest Zuko, out of all your past romance, Sandy is a lot better." Kenickie told him and we nodded in agreements.

"Ditto." Sonny replied.

"Thanks fellas, you guys are the best." He smiled.

"Well duh." Doody said as he winked.

We laughed.

"What'cha get Kenicks?" I asked him.

"Sweet! My very own tools to work on Greased Lightenin, thanks Babyface!" he says happily as we hugged.

"Now you don't have to use your old man's." We laughed.

"Nice, my dad will like that idea." He added.

I chuckled at him.

"Fuzzy-duzzy!" Sonny cheered.

We chuckled at his childishness.

"Thanks buddy." He said as we hugged.

"Anytime bro." I replied.

"A new comb, sweet thanks little buddy!" Doody said as we hugged.

"Yeah well might as well get ya a new one since Sonny broke yours." I said.

"It was a mistake!" Sonny protested.

We laughed at him.

"Yeah sure." Doody replied.

We laughed as Sonny pouted.

"Oh let it go Sonny-Boy." Kenickie said draping his arm around him.

"Ok mine turn." Doody said grabbing his as I went to sat down. "Merry Christmas guys!" He added as he passed the gifts to us. "Well, what ya think?" Doody asked as we open our presents.

"Doody, this is great!" Danny said as he open it his gift.

It was a jackknife.

"I hope you didn't play with it." Kenickie said.

I rolled my eyes, the guys were ALWAYS protective of me and Doody. Since we're the youngest of the group.

"No." Doody lied.

I smiled at him, trying to hold my laugher, I was with him when he got it. We pretended to play rumble, but in a wrestling version, if that's make sense.

"Sure Howdy Doody." Danny said as we laughed.

"Nice!" Kenickie exclaimed.

He got magazine of called "Playboy".

"I really hope you didn't look inside." Danny winked at him.

Doody looked at me.

"You told him!?" He asked me.

"No!" I lied.

He rolls his eyes.

"Well I am a teenage boy." Doody protested.

We chuckled at him.

"I'm gonna pretend that I didn't hear Anthony." Danny said.

Kenickie and Sonny laughed, as Doody and I rolled our eyes at the protectiveness. But we love them for it!

"I hate reveange." Sonny said holding a new comb.

We burst into laughing.

"Hey, let bygones by byegones." Doody said, smirking at him.

Sonny glared at him.

"Oh poor Sonny." Kenickie said as we laughed.

"What did you get Putz?" Danny asked.

"A painting of Phil in his solider unitform." I said.

"Yep, you guys can hang it up in ya living room." Doody said. "I told my Uncle that I wanted to give you and your family a painting of Phil at war, in his unitform.

"Thanks man!" I smiled.

"Anytime kid." He said ruffling my hair.

"Mine turn." Sonny said getting up and running to the gifts, passing it to us. "Merry Christmas fellas!"

"Sweet, hairgell." Danny grinned.

"You gave us all hair gell?" I asked him, while smirking.

I heard Doody quietly snickers.

"Yeah, But there a note under it. Read it." He said.

We grabbed the note and read it.

"For my buddies who are not just my best friends or members of The T-Birds. Danny Zuko, Kenickie Murdoch, Doody Del Fuego and Putzie Jacobs are and will always be…my brothers, related or not related. I am really glad to have these fellas in my life." Danny read.

"Thanks buddy." Kenickie said as we stood up and hugged him.

"Anytime bros." Sonny said as he and Danny fist bumps.

"Alright mine turn." Kenickie said as he passed us the gifts.

"Sweet!" Danny smiled. "Car magazines." They hugged.

"Yes thanks Kenicks!" Sonny grinned as they hugged, he the same thing what Doody got for Kenickie.

"Anytime brother." Kenickie smiled.

"Cool, new squirt gun!" Doody cheered. "In case I lose my old squirt gun!"

I chucked at him.

"Oh brother." I said playfully as he bumps my arm.

"Just for that, you'll get the water up your nose little buddy." He threatens.

I just rolled my eyes.

"Cool!" I exclaimed.

Kenickie got me a mug staying "My Favorite Buddy".

"Of course you got him that." Danny smirked, meaning that Kenickie was my favorite, but I love all of them. I don't have a favorite.

"Hey, I thought I was your favorite buddy?" Sonny asked.

We laughed at him.

"No fair." Sonny pouted.

We laughed again.

"Alright mine turn." Danny said as he handed us the gifts.

We opned the gifts and it was a picture frame of us fellas when we were toddlers, around 2 years old.

"Zuko, this is great!" Kenickie smiled.

"I'm Glad." Danny says.

"T-Birds' Bro-hug!" Sonny cheered as we hugged, hey…we're like brothers, get over it will ya! Brothers hug! Like I said, we see each other as brothers mainly.


	23. Chapter 23

Putzie's POV

It was Christmas, my family and I got up at 8:00 to open presents and eat breakfast, my mother bakes the BEST Cinnamon Roll! YUM! Anyway, I quickly got dressed to go to Danny's house to give him his present. I told my parents I would be back before lunch, going to my grandparents' house for dinner. As I arrived to Danny's house, I looked down at the present in my hand and back up at his house again letting out a sigh. I walked up to the front porch and knocked, having to see Daisy opening the door. "Putzie!" She screamed. "Merry Christmas!" She hugged me as I knelt down to hugged her back.

"Merry Christmas kiddo." I replied as I stood up.

Daisy dragged me into the living room.

"Look's who here!" Daisy announced.

"Putzie, buddy, hey." Danny said giving me a bro-hug. "Merry Christmas brother."

"Merry Christmas bro," I smiled. "Merry Christmas Aunt Diane and Uncle Derrek."

"Merry Christmas son." Mr. Zuko said.

"Merry Christmas, sweetie." Mrs. Zuko replied.

"Oh Danny, I, um came by to drop this off for you...and your family." I said holding out the present for him. "I um...really hope you'll love it." I added.

"Putzie, we already gave each others' gifts yesterday." He said. "The T-Birds tradition since were little."

"Yeah, but I saved this one best for last." I told him. "Open it." He unwrapped the wrapping papers and stopped when he saw the scrap book of his big brother Derek, I could tell he was gonna start tearing up.

"P-Putzie..." He started as Mr. and Mrs. Zuko hugged me tightly.

"You are such a sweet boy." Mrs. Zuko.

"Anything for my second family." I said.

"Thank you, son." Mr. Zuko said.

I looked over at Danny sitting on the coffee table, still looking at the picture of his elder brother.

"D-Danny? Please tell me you like it?" I asked nervously.

He looks up at me and walks over to me, pulling me in his arms and hugged tightly. I smiled hugging him back.

"Thank you buddy." I heard him, I swore I heard a crack in his voice, but I don't even care. It's Christmas of course!

"Anytime buddy." I said as we pulled away.

We looked over at Daisy walking over to us.

"Who that handsome man mommy?" Daisy asked grabbing the scrap book.

When she asked who was that, it broke my heart to millions of pieces to hear that Daisy doesn't know that's her other big brother. I looked at Danny who had a sad experisson on his face.

"Daisy, sweetie that's your other big brother, Derek." Mrs. Zuko told her.

Daisy looks up with a sad and confused look, aw man I hate seeing a little child cry! It breaks my heart!

"I have 2 brothers?" She asked.

I nodded my head.

"Yes, you do." Mr. Zuko responded as he kenlted down to her face.

"Where is he?" Daisy asked.

I bit down on my bottom lip.

"Daisy, buddy..." Danny said setting Daisy in his lap. "Derek is...is in Heaven."

"You mean he's..." Daisy started as Danny nods.

Then Daisy ran to me, I held her and comforted her as she cried.

"Shhh, it's ok kiddo." I comforted her.

I put her down as I came face to face with her.

"What happened to him?" She asked us.

"We'll tell you when you're a little older baby." Mr. Zuko told her.

I turned her to face me.

"Listen, Derek may not be here anymore...but he is...in here." I said pointing her heart, smiling sadly at the kid.

"But he doesn't know who I am...not love me." She responded.

Poor kid!

"That's not true baby," Danny said. "Derek would've been crazy about ya...just like us." He's not wrong, little sisters are THE BEST!

Daisy turned to me and hugged me tightly.

"Thank you Putzie." She said looking up at me.

I smiled sadly.

"Anytime kid." I smiled making Daisy smiled, a little.

"I love you Derek!" She smiled as she looked out the window.

We smiled at her innocence.

"Can we looked at the picture?" She asked.

"Of course baby girl." Mrs. Zuko smiled as they went to sit on the couch, looking at the pictures of Derek.

"How old was he?" Daisy asked.

"He was 18." Mr. Zuko told her.

"Just like Danny!" She smiled.

We smiled at her.

"Yes, just like Danny." Mrs. Zuko said kissing her head.

"I love my 2 big brothers." Daisy smiled.

I looked over at Danny who smiled.

"We love you too kid." Danny tells her.

Danny and I walked over to the door.

"I better get going." I said.

"Putz," I turned to Danny.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Thanks brother...you may be a Putz sometime...but you're amazing and wonderful friend and brother." He said.

I smiled and we hugged.

"Merry Christmas bro." I mutters in his shirt.

"Merry Christmas to you, bro." He replied. "So glad to have a great friends like you and the boys." I smiled letting go.

"You know what, I'm gonna get Sandy back and I shouldn't been afraid what you boys will think of her." He started. "I love her." I smiled.

"You got that right dude." I said playfully punching his shoulder.

So we said goodbye and I left the house to go home to get to my Grandparents' house for dinner.


	24. Chapter 24

Putzie's POV

A few months later, school is almost over, YES! Graduation is almost here too! Danny also has been acting like my big brother, like always. I am way closer to Danny. But I love the guys too. I don't have a favorite. Anyway, Kenickie, the guys and I arrived at Frosty Palace to meet up with our girls, the Pink Ladies. I'm still trying to tell Jan how I feel. But I just get too nervous, speaking of that, I saw Jan talking to Rizzo inside, and I started to get nervous again. Then I looked up to see Kenickie talking to me. "You ok buddy?" He asked me.

"Uh y-yeah, I'm great." I lied.

Then he walks over to me.

"Just talk to her." He told me.

"I can't." I told him.

"Why not?" He asks.

"Because...because she's not like the other girls." I said. "She's...she's..."

"The one for you." Kenickie finished for me.

"Yeah," I replied.

I heard him let out a sigh.

"Putzie, I like Jan a lot and I gotta say...you have great taste in girls, she is really nice and smart...I think you should go for it." Kenickie tells me. "But just...be yourself...because I know she likes you too."

Then I let out a sigh.

"Now go inside and make your move." Kenickie smiled.

"Do I have to?" I asked.

"Yes, don't make drag you in young man." He threaten with a smile.

Then I chuckle and we went inside, walking over to Jan and Rizzo.

"Hello ladies." Kenickie smirked; I looked over at Jan who looked at me too.

Then we were smiling at each other.

"Well hello boys." Rizzo smiled.

"Hi Putzie." Jan says.

"Hi Jan." I smiled back.

Then I saw her blush and I looked down clearing my throat telling Kenickie to leave us alone for a while.

"Right, um Rizzo let's go somewhere private." Kenickie winked at Rizzo.

"Oooh, I like the way you think Mr. Murdoch." Rizzo smirked.

Then Kenickie growled as they ran off and we laughed.

"Crazy kids, huh?" I asked letting out a laugh.

"Yeah," Jan agreed.

"So uh...wanna...do you wanna dance?" I asked while rubbing my hand on my neck. "If you want too?"

"Sure." She smiled.

Then I smiled back, praying yes to God inside. So we started dancing.

"This is fun." Jan said.

"Yeah, here." I said grabbing her hand and twirl her around.

"Wow, you're a dancer Putzie." She squealed.

"I know." I winked at her.

Then she giggled.

"Sorry." She said.

But I told her "Don't be."

Then she blushed and I smiled at her. Then I saw Danny and Sandy running up to the table, so I turned to Jan who was having fun.

"You're a great dancer Putzie." She smiled.

Then I smiled back.

"Thanks, so are you." I smiled at her.

Then I saw her blushed, again.

"Sorry." She apologized.

"Hey, you have nothing be sorry about." I told her as I twirl her around in my arms who smiled.

"Weee!" She squealed and I set her down on the floor.

Then I saw the guys and the girls all at Danny and Sandy's table.

"Hey Viola!" Sonny yelled. "A dog-sled delights with four spoons!"

"And an Eskimo pie with a knife!" Kenickie also shouts.

"Come on Jan." I said as we both ran up to the gang.

"Hiya gang!" Jan greets.

"Hi Jan!" Sonny says.

"Hi Putz!" Doody greets me.

"Hi Jan!" Frenchy smiled.

Viola comes with a tray of polar burgers, cherry soda, and chocolate ice cream. "Here y're. Grab em' and growl."

She puts it down and I smiled at the yummy foods.

Then I heard Rizzo saying, "I have so many hickies, people will think I'm a leper."

And then Kenickie says, "Hey! Cheer up; uh...a hickey from Kenickie is like a hallmark card, only when you care enough to send the very best." Then he chomps on his burgers, making me chuckles at him quietly.

That Kenickie, what are ya gonna do with him. But I love him like a big brother! Danny and Phil are worrying that I might become like him one day.

"You pig!" Rizzo shouts and Kenickie says with mouth full of heaven. "I love it when you talk dirty..."

Then I grabbed the cherry soda and took the sip of it, and looked over at Sandy when she said, "My parents to invite you tea on Sunday. You wanna come?" She asked Danny.

We all looked over at Danny.

"I don't like tea." Danny said.

Then Sandy chuckles.

"You don't have to drink tea." She tells him.

"Well I don't like parents." Danny says.

Then I closed my eyes in frustration, oh why Danny, why? But we tried to hold our laughter because Danny was trying not to hurt her...again. I looked over and decided to offer Jan my fries.

"Want some?" I asked her.

Uh...Mmmh." Jan says shaking her head no.

"You sure are a cheap date." I said.

Then I froze, why did I just say that to her?"

"Oh I-I didn't mean it for it come out-" I quickly explained.

"I Understand." She says.

Then I smiled a little.

"I always thought you were a very understanding person." I told her.

"I am." She says.

"And I also think...there's more to you than just fat." I told her.

"Thanks." She says looking a little confused and I held her hand.

"You're welcome." I said.

I think I'm gonna ask her to the dance, ok Jacobs. Just like what Kenickie said, just be yourself. Put on your famous Putzie Jacobs' charms!

"Ya gotta date to the dance-off?" I asked her.

"No." She replies.

"You wanna go?" I asked her.

"Sure!" She smiled.

Then I smiled and she gave me her fries, and I ate it.

"Oh no! I'm gonna be a senior forever! I have to study for that dumb algebra test tomorrow!" Marty said as she started hustling to get her purse and her jacket, and stood up to leave.

"Hey! You're in luck luscious! You're got an armed escort home!" Sonny said stopping her.

Oh Sonny, when will you grow up and learn?

But Marty reports, "It's not the arm I'm worry about Sonny! It's hand." Then Marty went past him and left.

To be honest, the guys and I always felt bad for Sonny.

"She loves me." Sonny said smiling at us, making Kenickie chuckles.

Then he comes up behind, he's so hungry for girls. But to be honest, he always fails at getting them. Epically Marty! He was also the trouble-maker in the group too, same with Kenickie too. Danny not so much, that's why he's the leader, Doody and I are the innocent ones in the gang. Then I saw Doody pass Jan the banana split as she put it down.

"Hey ya comin' French?" Doody asked his girlfriend.

Frenchy looks up and hesitates.

"Oh, I don't think so—I think I'd hang out for a little longer." She told him.

"Alright." Doody said.

Then I looked over at Jan who let out a sigh.

"Well I've been dieting all day long." She said throwing the burgers at the plate and looks over at me. "My mom's apple-pie is better than this stuff. Ya want a piece?" She asked me.

"Yeah! Sure!" I smiled as I throw the burger down on the plate.

"Kay!" She smiled as she jumps down and ran off.

"Hey Putz," I heard Sonny.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"15 minutes." Sonny repeats the words I said before and I hit his arm angry as he and Doody laughed.

So I ran over to Jan who was waiting for me.

"Ready?" I asked her and she nods her head. "Kay let's go." I said as we held hands and walked out.

"Would you like to watch a movie also?" She asked me.

"Of course." I smiled.

We crossed the street.

"I have Romeo and Juliet." Jan told me.

"Cool, that's my mother's favorite film." I said.

"Really?" She asked smiling.

I nodded my head.

"Yep, she even say that she found her Romeo." I added.

We laughed.

"Aww that is so sweet." Jan smiled.

I chuckled at her.

"Yeah." I agreed.

"We're almost to my house." Jan announced.

"Cool." I said, gently holding her hand in mine. "Just in case."

She smiled.

"My hero." She smiles.

I smiled at her.

"I really hope Sandy gives Danny another chance." I said. "He really loves her."

"Yeah, didn't you tell me that you and the guys actually like Sandy?" She asked.

"Yeah, but he feels like he has to keep up with his "Image"." I repiled.

"Well those people ain't his real friends." She said looking at me, as I smiled.

"Ok Putzie, just be cool!" I thought to myself.


	25. Chapter 25

Putzie's POV

We walked all the way to Jan's house and up to her house. "My parents are not home yet, but you can come in. Jenny and Jakey are at my Grandmas' until they are done with their dinner date." She said unlocking the door and she lets me as she shuts the door and I Just nodded in replied.

"You have a nice home." I told her as I looked around. Really Jacobs!? You've been to her house ya idiot! I smiled at Jan.

"Thanks." She smiled. "Come on."

Then we walked in the kitchen.

"I'll set the table for you." I offered.

"Aw thank you Putzie," She said as she grabbed the apple pie while I grabbed 2 plates, 2 forks and 1 knife, we almost bumped into each other. "Sorry." We both say at the same time and chuckled.

"Ladies first." I smiled.

Then she smiled as she walked over to the table putting the apple pie down as I set the plate down and started eating.

"This is really good." I smiled. "You're mom is amazing cook."

Then Jan smiled.

"Yes she is." She said.

Then I saw she has apple pie on her lip.

"Oh you got...here let me get it for ya." I said grabbing a napkin and wiped her lip for her and I stopped, looking at her and slowly taking my hand away from her. "Sorry." I said.

"It's ok." She says and we ate, watched a movie for awhile.


	26. Chapter 26

Putzie's POV

4 days later, I was putting on leather jacket and I saw Danny came in my room. "Ready Putz?" He asked.

"For what?" I asked.

"To fix Greased Lightning ya dork." He smirks.

Then I chuckled at him.

"Yeah," I replied.

Then I saw him sit down on my bed.

"What's wrong? Is Sandy ok? What did you do this time?" I asked.

Then he chuckles at me.

"Putzie..." He said giving me the look.

"Sorry. But what's going on?" I asked him.

"I'm just...so tired, been up all night...thinking." Danny replies.

"That's the first." I joked.

"Hey!" He yells in offensives.

"I'm kidding." I smiled. "Just show Sandy that she's the only one for you."

"Yeah." He says. "Anyway, how are you feeling?" He asked me.

"I'm good, but I sure do miss my big bro." I admit.

"It's ok buddy." He said putting his arm around me, I just nodded my head. "Come on, let's go." He said as we stood up and he put me in the headlock. Danny and I got to the Auto-shop, "Ok Putz, I'm gonna talk to Miss Murdoch about something, Kay." Danny told me.

"Kay." I said walking over to the car.

"Move over slick." I heard Doody says.

"Hey fruitcake, you got it backward." Sonny said to Doody as they flip the bender over, and then I realized what they got.

Then I looked up at Doody and asked, "What kind of car did you swipe this from anyway?" I laughed a little.

"Ya mother." They both replied, I looked at Doody in shocked. My mother!

"Why my mom?" I asked him.

"Oh come on Putz," Doody said as he looked over at me. "You aintin that upset are ya?" I just looked at him.

"Well it's my mother." I said walking away and walked over to Kenickie who rolled out of under the car and sat up.

"You ok Babyface?" Kenickie asked me as he wipes the grease from his hand.

"Those dorks swipe the bender from my mother." I told him, as I bend down to his level and huffed as he chuckles at me.

"Don't sweat it buddy, come on you can help me with this." He said.

"Ok Kenick!" I said standing up and walked over to the hood of the car.

Then I saw Doody walked over to me giving me, an I'm sorry note for my mom and went back making me chuckle at him.

"And he gives you an "I'm sorry card"?" Kenickie asked.

"Yep." I said as Kenickie laughed and I chuckled.

"Come on, let get this baby fix, eh." He said patting my back.

"Ok Kenickie!" I said.

We both started working on the car.


	27. Chapter 27

Putzie's POV

I was in my room getting ready for the dance-off, and then I turned around to see Kenickie there. "No fair, you look more adorable than I do." He says.

Then I chuckle at him.

"You look handsome, in a brotherly way what I'm saying." I told him.

He laughs.

"You're such a Putz." He smirked.

I playfully rolled my eyes at him.

"Are the girls here?" I ask him.

"Yes and Jan looks great too." He winks at me.

"Great," I said as we went downstairs.

"Aw my baby boy looks so handsome." My mom says.

"Thanks mom." I said hugging her.

"Putzie, will you be my prom date?" Pammy asked me.

"Smart kid." Kenickie said meaning she won't get any boyfriend, when she gets older, hey it's called being a big brother!

"Of course baby sis." I said kissing her head.

"Ok kids, let's take the picture." My dad said.

"You look great Jan." I smiled at her.

"You too." She said.

Then we all smiled for the picture. Then we said goodbye and got in Kenickie's car. Kenickie's got a different date with Cha-Cha. Then we all arrived at the dance. Then I smiled as we walked inside, went inside the gym and smiled.

"Boy, the gym never looked so good." I said.

"Did you bring the provision?" Jan asked me.

I was way ahead of her, so I pulled up my arms, and in my sleeves was a Hersey Bar and a wiped cream can making Jan smiled.

"Yes." She smiled.

"Aright, kids. I want a big circle. C'mon on boys and girls, we are going on the air very shortly. But first, some warm-up numbers with Johnny Casino and the Gamblers." The guy from the national bandstand said announced, he ushers us all in a big circle which gives a very huge space in the gym, he says and we all cheered loudly excited to be on television nationwide. Jan loves Johnny Casino, and I think he and the band are pretty cool too. So they started to play and Jan pulled me for a dance. We danced to throughout the music. Then we saw Danny and Sandy next to us.

"Hey lovebirds," Jan smiled.

"Hi Jan, wow you look amazing." Sandy smiled.

"Thanks." Jan smiled.

"And may I say that you look like a princess." I told Sandy.

"Aw thank you Putzie." She smiled.

"And you look so handsome Danny." Jan tells him.

"Why thank you, and Putzie...you look amazing buddy." Danny said patting my back smiling like a proud big brother.

"Thanks Zuko." I smiled.

"And remember what I told your parents yesterday." He said.

"Danny, please...not in front of the girls." I scolded making him chuckle at me.

"Ok, you kids go have fun but not too much fun." Danny warned us. "Don't do what Kenickie will do." Oh my Gosh, Danny please! But I love him for being protective of me.

Then I rolled my eyes at him playfully and linked my arm with Jan's arm.

"Oh I love this song." Jan smiled talking about the song "Those Magic Changes". "Can we dance to this song please?"

Then I chuckle at her.

"Of course Jan." I told her.

"Yay!" She cheered as she grabs my hands and took me to the dance floor.

So we started dancing, but then I notices that she dance-walked me.

"Why doncha let me lead for a change?" I asked her.

Then she spinned me around and said, "I can't help it, I'm use to leadin'."

"Ok!" I said and then she dragged me.

Then we walked over to Kenickie and his date Cha-Cha, whom Danny used to go out with. I think it is!

"Hey Babyface, you guys havin' fun?" Kenickie asked.

"Yep!" I grinned.

Then he smiled and we saw Frenchy and Doody walked over to us. Then we saw Danny and Sandy walking by us.

"Hey Zuko! Hey Zuk! Zuk! I want you to meet Cha-Cha DiGreggorio." Kenickie said stopping him and then Danny phase back and forth trying to avoid Cha-Cha. Oh please don't mess this is Zuko! Please! No more drama!

"How ya doing Zuko, baby?" Cha-Cha purred.

Now I feel so bad for Sandy, come on Danny! Please don't break her heart again man! Sandy is a sweetheart and she's cuter.

"Fine," Danny replied.

Then Doody asked, "Who is she?"

"They call me Cha-Cha, because I'm the best dancer at St. Bernadette's." She bragged, as usual.

"With the worst reputation." Frenchy finished.

Cha-Cha shot Frenchy a glare.

"Let's go Sandy." Danny said immediately takes Sandy by her hand away from us to go back to the dance floor.

I hope he doesn't hurt her again!

"Let's go Charlene!" Kenickie also took her hand and went off to the dance floor.

"Charlene? Didn't she go out with Danny?" Doody asked me.

"Yep." I said letting out a sigh.

"Oh," Doody said.

"C'mon Jan," I said taking Jan's hand and then another song comes on, "Tears on my pillow." Jan pulled me to the two lines, one for boy and for girl. It's a dance were a couple comes down the line while we dance. After a few couples, it's our turn. As we start walk dancing down, I danced like Danny taught me when we do the stroll and we made it to the small stage with a school secretary, Chisum, and Sonny coming to the stage as well. By the end of the song, she shushes everyone and shouts "The Rydell fight song!" Most of the student body cheered, except us. I was like... Ok... Let's go with the new arrangement to the song we hate so much and then McGee and couch Calhoun walked down the hall to the front and climbed up to the stage.

"When you're finished." She said.

A voice in the crowd shouted, "We're finished!"

She continues, "You will be happy to know that I am not judging the dance contest." We started cheering. "I think we owe a round of applause to Patty Simcox and Eugene Felisnick and committee for their beautiful decorations!"

"LET'S HEAR IT FOR THE TOILET PAPER!" I hear Sonny shout out loud and got us cheering again.

Again, she continues, "In a few moments, the entire nation will be watching Rydell High." She sighs, "God help us. And I want you all to be on your best behavior."

Sonny shouts, "NO HEINIE BITING!" And we all laugh.

"And now, here he is, the prince of the platters, Mr. Vince Fontaine!" Miss McGee announced. Oh no, Jan loves that guy! I knew her eyes were searching for him around the room.

"Where is he?" Jan shouted.

McGee shouted his name again, and he comes down the middle with a bunch of crazy fans jumping at him and touching him. He comes up on stage and then starts doing his famous kicks to the drum beat sound. We all started screaming. I saw Jan covered her ears. So I asked if she was ok, she nodded.

"Hi kids! Hey, it's great to be here at Rydell High! What's your name sweetheart?" He asks McGee, and we all laugh again.

She comes back to the mic. "Now, for the rules." Oh great. There are rules.

A guy in the crowd shouted. "Up the rules!"

Couch Calhoun came back to the mic and recites, "Game rule one. All couples must be boy-girl." I, who wraps my arms around Jan waist, push Eugene who is next to us and shouts, "Aw! Too bad Eugene!" I start laughing.

But I was serectly giving him a look saying I was just joking.

"Alright! Alright! Alright! Come on!" Couch Calhoun continues, "Game rule two, during the dance contest, if you're tapped on the shoulder, you must leave the floor immediately, or else. I mean it."

And McGee took the mic to finish, "And rule three, anyone doing tasteless, or vulgar movements, will be disqualified." Then we start booing. I turn to see Putzie booing and gave them a thumb down.

Rizzo is with the guy's arms around her waist and she says, "That leaves us out." Again, we started laughing while McGee gives her a dirty look.

Couch Calhoun asked them, "Can we keep it clean, please? Let's keep it clean."

The same guy from before rushes past him, "20 seconds!"

Vince takes the mic and says quickly as possible. Jan love it when he talks too fast in rhyme. "Thank you fans and friends, odds and ends and now for you gals and guys, a few words to the wise. You Jim and Sals are my best pals. And to look your best for the big contest, just to be yourselves and have a ball. That's what it's all about after all! So forget about the camera, and think about the beat. We'll give the folks at home a real big treat. Don't worry about where the camera is, just keep on dancin, that's your biz. Hey if I tap your shoulder move to the side. Let the others finish the ride!"

Jan couldn't stop looking at him. Her jaw drops open and drooling. I kept trying to calm her down, but gave up. "Ten seconds!"

"Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five! Four! Three! Two! One!" Bam! We're now officially live on television!" Vince talks to the camera. "Hello! Welcome to National Bandstand, coming to you live from Rydell high school! This is the event you've all been waiting for, the national dance off. And away we go with Johnny Casino and the gamblers." Then they started playing "Hound Dog" by Elvis. We all got into dancing positions until I spotted the camera. Jan urged me to come to the camera. I picked her up as she blow kisses to the camera. Soon the others follow saying hi to their families on camera. Soon we got back to dancing with the cameras rolling around us. As the song ends, Vince comes back the camera. "Now to the event you've all been waiting for, the 'National dance off!' Some lucky guy and gal is gonna go bopping home with some fabulous prizes. But don't feel bad if I bump you out, cause it doesn't matter if you win or lose, it's what you do with your dancing shoes. Hey does everybody here know Marty?" He added. "Ok cats! Throw your mittens around your kittens, and away we go!" And quick as soon as the music started, we immediately started dancing.

I took Jan to the side and started spinning both of us around, although we didn't get eliminated, but I didn't want to win anyways. Jan agreed as Kenickie came sliding behind Patty and pulling up her dress; we dropped out of the dance off, and left to the other side of the room. Sandy and Danny start coming to the middle dancing, and they're the only couples left in the competition that's weren't eliminated. Jan and I were crossing our fingers hoping they would win. But then something went into Jan eye, she turned around to blink it or rub it off, I helped a bit. Eventually it got off. But as I turn back around to watch, that same girl I saw earlier is dancing with Danny. Where's Sandy? What happened? Oh no Zuko, you didn't! Man Zuko!

I looked over at Jan who asked, "What happened? Where's Sandy?"

I replied, "I don't know." Then Danny slides on the floor to us and gave us a low five and went back to the middle to jump into a split. McGee came out to give them a trophy and Cha-Cha swipes it out of her hands. I picks Jan up for a piggy back ride as everybody else dances, then song ends, Vince come to a flip in front of the camera and the balloons come down from the ceiling. Then I put Jan down and whispers to her, "I'll be back in a minute." I kiss her cheek and left her, walking over to Doody who was talking to Sonny. "What's up?" I ask.

"We're gonna moon the America?" Doody told me.

"Moon? I don't know guys," I admitted feeling uncomfortable with the idea.

"Come on, don't be such a wimp." Sonny giggled.

Then I rolled my eyes at him.

"Fine," I said giving up.

Then we both grabbed Sonny's arm and drag him over to the bleacher.

"Where's Marty?" Sonny asked.

"Don't worry, she's in good hands." Doody told him.

"Who?" I asked.

Then Doody glared at me.

"Well I didn't know." I said.

Then I put on Sonny's coat on, as Doody put mine on and put his coat on Sonny.

"Ok, come on guys." Doody ordered.

Then we ran over where the camera was and Doody countdown to 3, and we all mooned the America and we can hear people laughing. To be honest, I felt super duper uncomfortable.

"Kay, let's go!" Then we all ran out of the gym pulling our pants up.

I ran outside seeing Doody and Sonny gone.

"Idiots." I muttered.

Then I saw Sandy sitting on the bench crying and walked over to her.

"Hey," I say quietly and sat next to her.

She looks up at me.

"Hey Putzie." She said dapping her cheek.

"Look, Danny didn't mean too..." I told her. "But I know...he's stupid and doesn't know what he's doing sometimes...but I know that he loves you very much..." Then she looks up at me again. "Just give him another chance, ok." I smiled warmly at her.

"I don't know if I can." She said.

"Please." I begged softly.

"Ok." She says. "Hey um...why were Doody and Sonny running out of the dance."

I shouldn't tell her what we just did.

"Oh those dorks, who knows." I lied.

She chuckled a little bit.

"How about I take you home?" I asked her as I stood up and held her hand. "And tomorrow you can call Danny and he'll explain everything." Then she smiled at me and kissed my cheek.

"You are such a sweet guy Putzie." She said walking away.

Then I smiled myself. But before I could leave, I told Jan that I had to take her home and then I would took Jan home as well.

"Thanks guys, you are so kind to me." Sandy said.

I gave her a smile from the review mirror as Jan comforted her.

"It's ok Sandy." Jan told her.

I smiled at the girls, I'm so glad they are such great friends. Jan told me she was mad at Rizzo for making fun of her at Frenchy's sleepover. Jan is the sweetest girl, I've fallen in love with the right girl!

"Is this your stop Sandy?" I asked turning to the street.

"Yes." She answers.

I parked my car on her driveway.

"You want me to walk you to your door?" I asked her.

"No, that's ok." She said. "Thanks for the ride."

"It's not a problem." Jan told her.

Sandy smiled sadly and got out, shutting the door as she waved to us before going inside and Jan crawled up front to be with me.

"What a long a night huh." I said.

"You said it." She replied.

I just looked away, feeling nervous again. COME ON JACOBS! GET A GRIP WILL YA!

"So uh…" I started. "Should we drop you off at your house?"

Really Jacobs! You idiot!

"Um I mean," I rambled.

I saw her chuckled.

"Putzie, it's ok. I know what you meant. Yes." She answers with a smiled.

I smiled.

"Ok." I said driving off to dropped Jan off at her house.

After I dropped Jan off, I went back home.

"I'm home!" yelled out as I walked inside.

"Is that you dear?" I heard my mother called out. "How was the Dance-off?" She asked as she and my dad came in the room.

Shoot, I can't tell them what Doody, Sonny and I did tonight!

"It was great, Jan and I had a blast." I smiled.

"That's my boy." My dad smiled.

"Well, I'm off to bed." I told them as my mom gave me a kiss on the head.

"Goodnight mom, goodnight dad." I said as they smiled at me before I went upstairs to my room.


	28. Chapter 28

Putzie's POV

The next day the guys and I went over to Kenickie's house to tell him what we did. "You fellas did what!?" Kenickie asked. "Roger, I'm surprise in you!"

"I know, I'm ashamed." I admit. "But I wanted to back out!"

"You boys can go to jail." Kenickie whispers to us, my eyes widen making Kenickie noticed my expression. "Not my Babyface though." Kenickie quickly said.

Then I let out a big sigh.

"Why not Putzie?" Sonny asked.

"What-you boys know he wouldn't survive 1 second in that cell!" Kenickie snapped. "Whatever! We need to keep you guys on the down low until this mooning the America blows over."

"Please don't tell Danny." I begged him.

"Ok, we won't tell him." Kenickie told him. "Now come on, we need to fix Greased Lightning up before Thunder road."

"Yeah," Sonny agreed.

When Sonny and Doody left the room, I turned to Kenickie.

"Kenickie, I'm scared." I admitted. "I don't wanna go to jail!"

"Hey, everything's gonna be alright." He told me.

"My folks were watching the dance-off on television last night, how am I'm supposed to explained that to them?" I asked him.

He puts his arm around me.

"Putzie, don't worry ok." He started. "This is Kenickie you're talking to. I'm always here for my Baby bro." He smiled, even though we're not related.


	29. Chapter 29

Putzie's POV

We arrived at the Thunder road and we heard Miss McGee voice saying that they have footage of the mooners and we try to act like nothing happened when Miss Murdoch walked passes us. "We are so dead." I whisper quietly.

"Yep," Doody agreed as Sonny nodded.

3 Days later, Kenickie hid us in his trunk and we arrived at the drive-in and saw Kenickie open the trunk.

"Move your butt Putz." I heard Sonny say to me.

Then I stood up.

"Ow," I muttered.

"Ok, let's find the girls." Kenickie said as he shuts his trunk and we walked off.

Then I grabbed Kenickie's arm.

"Kenickie, I'm scared." I told him, about the mooning.

"Look Putzie, we're gonna do everything to get this over with, I promise you that I won't let anyone take you or the guys." Kenickie promised.

"Thanks Kenick," I smiled.

"Anytime kid." He said patting the back of my head. "Now, I'm gonna go find Rizzo." He winked at me, making me chuckled at him as he walked off and I walked by the guys and saw the girls parked and I heard Jan saying something to Frenchy as they got out and Marty said something and walked away and Doody looks over at Sonny with a sad look on his face, he felt bad for Sonny.

"I'm gonna go catch up to her." Sonny said running off. "Hey Marty, wait up!"

"C'mon French, let's go enjoy the movie." Doody said winking at her.

"Oh Doody, I love it when you get romantic." Frenchy smiled as they got in the car and I looked over at Jan.

"So...wanna...get popcorn?" I asked her.

"Uh I actually don't wanna eat anything right now, beside I just had dinner." She told me and I just nodded awkwardly.

"Oh ok." I said looking down.

"But we can go for a nice walk and then watch the movie." She said holding my hand, come on Putz.

Pull yourself together man!

"Ok!" I said smiling at her.

Then we walked off.

"So...lovely night aintin it?" I asked.

"Yes, very." She replies.

Really Jacobs?!

"So what are you doing after high school?" Jan asked me.

"I'm going to Stanford University where my brother went." I told her. "I promise myself, Danny and my folks that I'll go to college for awhile after high school while looking for a job also."

"Wow, I'm going there too." She says.

Then I looked over at her smiling.

"Great!" I said.

"So what job are you looking for?" Jan asked me.

"Well...don't laugh, but I think I'm gonna be a daycare worker...male daycare worker, if that make sense." I said.

"I think it's great that you wanna work with kids." She admits.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's shows how sweet and caring a guy you are...that's the kind of guy that my parents want me to go out with...and so do I." Then we laughed.

Then we walked back to the drive-in.

"What about you?" I asked her.

"I'm thinking about being a veterinarian." She replies. "I love animals."

Then I smiled.

"That's a great job." I said.

Then we smiled at each other and I snapped out of it.

"U-uh, w-wanna go watch the movie?" I asked.

"Sure!" She smiled.

God she's so beautiful! Then we walked back to the car and got in to see Doody and Frenchy up front cuddling and Doody was kissing Frenchy's cheek making her giggled and he looked over at me.

"Hey lovebirds, did you do it?" Doody asked.

"Shut up Anthony." I mutter.

Then I saw Doody turned around and gave me the death glare and I snickered. Then Jan and I looked out the window to see Sandy running off.

"Uh oh, Danny must've been too smoothed." Jan says.

"I'll go after her." Frenchy offers.

"I'm coming too!" Jan says as they both got out.

"I'm gonna go talk to him." I said getting out of the car.

"What am I'm gonna do then?" Doody asked.

Then I turned to him.

"Are you really serious right now?" I asked him, giving him the look.

As in, go after the girls and take them home ya idiot!

"Oh, right. Bye!" He said driving off.

"That's what I thought." I said to myself and running off to find Danny.

I found Danny at the swing set and crying also, so I let out a sigh and walked over to him and sat down on the swing set next to him.

"What happened this time?" I asked.

"You have an idiot for a best friend." Danny told me.

I looked away for a second and back at him.

"What did you do?" I asked him.

"I was...too smooth on her." He told.

"Of course." I thought.

"I um...I tried to grab her...you know..." He explained and I knew what he was talking about.

"You grabbed her chest?" I asked him. "Danny! How could you!?"

"I don't know!" Danny yelled as he stood up. "I was caught up in the moment and she just looks so…ugh I don't even know what I'm saying anymore."

"Well maybe you need to man-up then." I said to him.

"Why do you care?" Danny asked me.

"Because I happened to be a sweetheart of a guy and I don't go making out town like you do and hurt them!" I yelled. "No offense!"

"It's not because you're sweet, there's something else! You all of sudden care about Sandy and if we made up or not!" Danny snapped.

"Because I love her!" I blurted out.

Then he stared at me and I let out a sigh.

"You love her?" He asked me.

I realize what I just had blurted out.

"I-I'm sorry Danny, I shouldn't be in love with your girl...but I can't help it feeling bad for the girl when you keep upsetting her!" I snapped.

Then he let out a sigh and looked away.

"When did...when did you um...you know...had a crush on her?" He asked playing with his finger.

"Since the first day of school when I met her." I admitted.

"Oh," He said.

I closed my eyes feeling bad.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked him.

"No Putz, I'm not...I just...wish you would've told me." He says looking up at me. "We're best friends...we're...brothers."

I gave him a sad smile.

"Look Zuko, I'm sorry for not telling you...but I didn't...because..." I started.

"Because why?" Danny asked.

"Because you loved her." I told him. "And I'm not gonna fall in with love with a brother's girl." He smiled at me a little bit.

He looks down and back at me.

"And the number #1 rule in our T-Birds' book says, some friends come and go, but BEST friends stay and always be brothers." I added.

"How can I get her back?" He asked me.

"To tell you the truth buddy...I don't really know." I admitted.

He kicks the dirts.

"But...tomorrow, I'll talk to Jan to tell Sandy to talk to ya...because you both deserve each other...and you also can't live without her." I added.

Then he smiled at me.

"You would do that for me? After I did stupid things?" He asked.

"Of course, like you said...we're like brothers." I smiled, he walked over to me, putting his arm around me.

"Thanks brother." He said.

"No problem brother." I smiled up at him. "And I'm sorry for snapping at you."

"Nah, I had it coming." He says.

"Danny, you're a good guy, please remember that." I told him. "After all, I do look up to ya." I smiled.

He chuckles and pats my cheek.

"You sure do kid." He says.

I smiled back at him.

"Come on, I'll take you to Frosty." He told me.

"Alright!" I cheered.

He chuckled at me as we went to frosty to talk about what Danny should say to Sandy about what happened, what Danny did to Sandy. Man, I hope Sandy really forgives him! The man loves her!


	30. Chapter 30

Putzie's POV

The next day after school, Danny and I were talking while fixing Greased Lightning. ALMOST DONE! YES! READY FOR THE THUNDERROAD! "Have you talked to Sandy yet?" I asked him.

"No, I tried calling her…but I failed." He whispered.

He didn't want the guys know that he failed.

"I'm sorry buddy." I said as I pats his back.

"Nah it's ok." He said closing the hood shut.

"No it's not, you love her." I told him. "She's your dream girl."

"Thanks pal." Danny said patting my arm.

"Ok fellas, let's test her out eh!?" Kenickie says as he got in and Mrs. Murdoch got in the back.

"Yay!" I cheered making the guys chuckle at me.

"This is why I love ya buddy." Kenickie winked at me.

Then Doody sat on the mechanics Board rolling backward with Danny behind him as Doody waved his arms singling Kenickie to move the car forward with Ms. Murdock sitting on the car, me and Sonny were behind the car.

"Head it out guys!" Danny yelled out turning to stop Doody with his foot. "Move it out!" He yelled.

"Move it out!" Sonny yelled.

"Move it out!" Doody yelled as he stood up while Kenickie stops the car and we crowed the car and I was admiring the car, my best friend drives the BEST car ever! It's so cool!

"Well, it's in great shape." Ms. Murdock commented. "It's as hot as the parts on it." She smiled.

"It wasn't stolen, some was donated." Sonny said.

Yeah, but you stole something from my mother!

"This will knock them on their ears." Kenickie said bumping Danny's belly.

I chuckled at Kenickie.

"Yeah," Doody smiled but frowned looking at Kenickie. "But you could still change your mind." Really Doody? This is Kenickie, he can do ANYTHING!

Doody gave Kenickie a small nod.

"The flags go down in 3 hours." Ms. Murdock said.

"Hey Ms. Murdock, are you coming?" I asked, giving her my best puppy dog eyes as she smiled, people always falls for my puppy dog eyes!

Hey, don't blame me for being cute!

"Aw I don't expect my boys to let me down and I won't let them down." She said getting off the car.

"Alright Ms. Murdock!" Sonny cheered as he pats her back.

"Yes!" Doody cheered walking over to her and Kenickie got out of the car.

I walked over to Kenickie.

"Don't tell Danny, but yours are a lot better." I whispers to him.

He smirked.

"I raised you well." He smiled.

We laughed as he ruffles my hair.

"Oh Putzie, tell your mom that I'm sorry about her car." Doody said to me.

"Mmmh." I said looking at him.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing." I replied.

"Oh come on man!" He shouted as I smirked at him.

we saw Kenickie and Danny hugged and let go, then Danny walked off while combing back and I heard Kenickie yelling.

"Hey, what are ya standing around for? Get the can! Get the can!" Kenickie yelled as Doody and Sonny wiped the dust off of Greased Lightnin. "Hey Putz, wanna drive with me and Danny to the Thunder road?" Kenickie asks me and I looked up.

"Uh no thanks Kenick, Doody said he'll take me, besides he gonna say sorry for stealing the parts from my mother." I told him.

"What?" I heard Doody yelled. "But I'm a good boy!" Doody protested.

Kenickie and I chuckled at him.

"Real men confess Howdy Doody!" Kenickie tells him.

He rolls his eyes.

"I know." He mumbles making us chuckled at him.

"Ok Babyface, but after that…frosty." He said winking at me.

We have special nicknames for each other. He and sometimes the guys are the only ones who can call me "Babyface" and I am sometimes call him "Kenny", epically when I'm scared, sad or upset. Only me, Rizzo, his older sister and his mother get to call him that.

"Oh I'm there pal!" I said getting in the car making him laughed.

So Kenickie drove me back to school.

"Thanks Kenickie!" I said getting out.

"Anytime kid!" He said before driving off.

I walked inside the school, to grabbed my books, to go home, I went outside and I saw Danny sitting on the bench alone, ok this does not look good! So I walked over to him. I saw him ran his finger through his hair.

"Yo Zuk, what are ya doing? Where's Sandy?" I asked him as he looks up at me as he let out a sigh.

"Putzie, I can't do it." He said getting up. "She's probably doesn't even wanna see me ever again." He said as he ran his fingers through his hair.

I let out a big sigh.

"You want me to talk to her?" I asked him.

Then he looked over at me.

"Would you please?" He begged.

"Ok, I will." I offer.

"Oh thank you brother, I owe you big time!" Danny smiled.

"Well maybe I can-" I started.

"No you cannot." He said.

"But Danny!' I winced.

"End of convo Roger." He said walking off.

Why does he do that!? Man he's good!

"Dang it Zuko." I muttered to myself.

He turned to gave me a look said "What?" and I gave him an innocent smile, while he gave me a smile back before walking away.

"Overprotective much?" I asked myself.


	31. Chapter 31

Putzie's POV

After school I went out looking for Sandy to talk to her, and then I saw her walking to the busy street to go home, so I ran over to her. "Sandy, wait up!" I yelled after her as I caught up with her.

"Oh hi Putzie, how are you?" She asked me.

"I'm good. Listen, what are you doing after school?" I asked her.

"Um…well I was gonna go talk to Danny." She says.

"Great, how about you come down to Thunder road." I suggested.

Yes!

"Ok, I'll see you guys there. Thanks Putzie." She smiled.

"Good, it's not that far." I told her and I told where to go.

"Sound great Putzie, bye." She said as she walked off.

"See ya!" I yelled as I watched her go.

So Doody and I drove to the Thunder road and we got out, walking over to guys with Leo, the leader of the Scorpions known as the Craterface!

"So you guys think got winner there huh?" Leo asked.

"That's right!" Kenickie told him.

"You guys aintin thinking about changing your mind are ya?" Leo asked.

"No way." Kenickie responded.

"Good, cause we're racing for pinks." Leo said.

"Pinks?" Danny asked.

"Pinks you punk! Pink slips! Ownership papers!" Leo yelled.

"Oh, ho, ho, ho…" Danny laughed angrily and tried to go at Leo but Kenickie stopped him and pushed him back. "Come on!"

"Ohhh…." Leo oohed.

"Relax." Kenickie told Danny. "I'll take care of it, alright."

I pats his back to calm him down.

"Ahaha, get the dude, man!" Leo laughed. "Ahahah!" What a creep!

I got in the car to go over it before Kenickie ride in it.

"Good to go Kenicks." I said as I felt him ruffles my hair.

"Now look at you handsome man." I looked up to see Jan and I smiled.

"So, like guys with cars?" I asked her.

She chuckles at me. I smiled at her, how pretty she was!

"Only you who I like." She smirked.

Then I got excited and open the door, but heard a thump. Uh oh!

"You Putz!" I heard Doody yelled and I looked over to see Kenickie unconscious.

Oh no, what have I've done!

"Oh please dear Lord, don't leave me Kenickie!" I thought in my head.

I killed my best friend!

"Here put this under his head." Marty offers as she puts her Pink Lady jacket under Kenickie's head.

"Zuko, he's out cold." Sonny says. "What are we going to do?"

"Kenickie, talk to me." Danny says.

"What?" Kenickie asked finally waking up.

Oh thanked God he's still alive!

"You ok?" Danny asked him.

Then Kenickie laughed.

"Yeah, yeah I'm ok." Kenickie said. "I'm fine. Oh god."

No he's not!

"He can't drive." Ms. Murdock said.

"Really, I'm all right." Kenickie lied. "I'm just seeing two of you man."

"You want me to drive for you man?" Danny asked him.

Then Kenickie looked up at Danny and nods his head. "Yeah…yeah." Kenickie said.

"All right, help him up." Danny ordered us as they stood up while Sonny and Marty helped Kenickie up and I walked over to Kenickie.

"Kenickie, I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there!" I said feeling guilty.

"Putz, it's ok buddy." Kenickie says. "Don't worry about it man, I'm ok."

"Oh you don't know how happy I am to know that you're ok!" I smiled.

"Of course, you're my Babyface and I could never ever be mad at ya." He told me.

Then I smiled and walked over to Doody who opened the door for Danny.

"Hey," We looked over at Leo who was in his car. "The Rules are there aintin no rules. First one back here wins." Then we looked over at Danny.

"Haul ass kid." Ms. Murdock tells him and pats his shoulder and Doody gave him a penny that Jan found, making Danny looked up at him and Ms. Murdock pulled Doody's arm away and the 2 cars drove up to the starting line and we went up to see Danny races.

"You aintin gonna see me for dust, Zuko!" Leo yelled.

They started their engines and then off they go.

"Go Danny!" I yelled.

"Whoo, that's my boy!" Sonny yelled.

"Go Zuko!" Doody yelled.

"Yay Danny, kick his butt!" I heard Jan yelled.

Then we heard Leo's friends yelled "Losers!"

"Your mother!" Frenchy yelled.

GO DANNY! WOOOOOOO! I just know he's gonna win! I just know it!

"Whoo!" Kenickie cheered.

Then we saw Danny made a big jump and he won!

"All right!" We cheered.

We ran over to Danny and Doody jumped on top of the hood as Danny shook his hand and Danny rubs my head.

"All right Zuko!" I cheered.

"Way a go Zuk!" Sonny smiled.

"Hey Danny, you were great!" Marty told him.

Then Danny jumps out of the car.

Then Sonny and Doody picked Danny up by his legs and sung, "Aw for he a jolly good fellow, for he a jolly good fellow, for he a jolly good fellow! Which nobody can deny!"

Then they sat him down and I walked over to Kenickie.

"Hey Kenick, how's your head?" I asked him.

He chuckles at me.

"Putzie, I'm fine. Let's celebrate, Danny won!" Kenickie smiled.

"Yeah!" I cheered as I jumped around and spinned Jan around in my arms as she squealed and giggled.

"This is the best day ever!" Jan grinned.

I smiled at how adorable she was.

Yeah!" I yelled cheering.

I saw Frenchy running over to a girl, it was Sandy. I looked over at Danny who had noticed her with a depressed look on his face.

"You ok?" I asked him.

He looks down.

"Yeah." He lied.

I patted his back.

"It's ok buddy, you'll get ya girl back." I told him. "I promise."

"Thanks buddy." He said putting his arm around me.

"Anytime dude." I replied.

I walked over to Jan who hugged me tight.

"Isn't this great!" She grinned.

I smiled at her cuteness.

"The greatest day ever!" I replied.

She giggled.

"C'mere." I chuckled, hugging her, we cheered still about Danny winning! I knew he'd win! Because he's DANNY ZUKO!


	32. Chapter 32

Putzie's POV

3 days later, I walked home from Frosty Palace with Danny. "Putz, you should've seen the girls at school. They was drooling all over me." Danny grinned, making me chuckled at him.

"Don't they always?" I asked while smirking and then I stopped at my track to see my older brother's car. He's home! "He's home! Phil's home!" I shouted while running, I ran inside to see my brother standing in the living room talking to mom and dad, while holding Pammy. "Philly!" I yelled running over to Phil, jumping on him, almost knocking him over.

"Hey little bro!" Phil says hugging me tightly.

I cried in his arms with joy. I don't care if greasers aren't allowed to show their emotions. Phil's my big brother!

"I miss you too buddy." Phil said.

"I'm so glad you're home." I mutters in his shirt.

"Me too buddy." I heard him say.

"Welcome back dude." Danny said as they both hugged.

"It's good to be back kid." Phil replies.

"Yay Philly home and he's ok!" Pammy cheered as Phil held her and put her arm around me and I give her a side hug.

"Of course he is." I smiled.

"My crazy youngsters." Phil kissed our heads.

I chuckled at him.

"Aw how cute." My mom awed at us as we smiled! So glad Phil's home and safe! This is great!


	33. Chapter 33

Putzie's POV

4 days later, graduation is just around the corner! Kenickie drove me, Doody and Sonny to the carnival. Anyway, Doody and I were walking looking at our report card. We flunk Phys. Ed? Jeez, I didn't know. "I don't believe this!" Doody says as he smacked the paper. "How can I flunk Phys. Ed?"

"Did I take Phys. Ed?" I asked.

Then Doody gave me the look, ok I've been super busy with everything else, don't judge me! We walked over to see Couch Calhoun who had head through a hole, looked like throwing a yummy pie at a teacher! Yes!

"Step right up here!" Ms. Murdock announced. "It's for a wonderful cause-The teachers' retirement fund, giving them a pie in a puss."

"Couch Calhoun, how could you flunk the T-Birds?" Doody asked him.

"You'll get your diplomas. Just come to summer school." He says.

"Summer school!?" I yelled. "Look up!"

But Doody missed.

"If you'd come to class, you wouldn't have missed." Couch Calhoun said.

"Wise guy huh? Take that!" Doody yelled throwing another pie at him, but missed again. Man he's such a Doody! Hah, that sounded funny!

"You couldn't even pitch one inning." He told him.

Just then Eugene came up and threw the pie at Couch Calhoun. Even for a nerd he has good throw!

"What's your name? I want you." Couch Calhoun asked.

"It's Eugene." Eugene says.

"You're a great pitcher!" Couch Calhoun told him.

"Thank you!" Eugene said, but then Doody threw the pie in Eugene's face.

Then we laughed at him.

"Great now I feel bad for the kid!" I thought to myself.

"Come on Eugene, I'll give you a towel." I told him.

"Aw thank you Putzie." He smiled.

"Ay your welcome nerd." I teased.

I ruffles his hair.

"Hey look, Putzie gone soft." Sonny yelled.

"Shut your mouth LaTierri!" I yelled.

He shot me a glare as I smirked at him.

"Thanks Putzie, you were always my favorite T-Bird." Eugene admits.

"Why thank you." I said as we walked.

Hey, he's a month younger than me, so I will as well be nice to him and Patty, since Jan is getting use to her now, and of course school is almost done. So…what the heck! A little while Doody, Sonny and I were walking and looking around. Just then we saw Danny walking towards us...wearing a Letterman jacket!?

"Hey there Zuko!" Sonny called out. "You gotta be kidding us man!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" I yelled as we ran over to Danny. "Hey, hey, hey!"

"What is this, Halloween?" Doody asked.

"Where did you swipe this Letterman's sweater?" I asked.

"While you boys were out stealing hubcaps, I lettered in track." Danny told him.

So this is what he did to get Sandy back?

"I can't believe it, Danny Zuko turned a jock?" Doody asked him.

"That's right I did." He responded.

"What are you doing, deserting us?" Sonny asked him.

Then he looked up at us.

"You guys can't follow your leader all your lives." Danny told us.

Then we nod our heads but looked down.

"Oh come on guys, you know you mean a lot to me and Sandy does too...and I'm going to do anything I can to get her. That's all." Danny says.

Then we just nodded and I looked over to see...a new version of Sandy, the bad Sandy! She was dressed in tight clothes with her hair curled up...she was every T-Bird's dream girl...but Jan is mine though...but look at Sandy! Wow!

"Sandy!" I heard Danny yelled.

"Tell me about it stud." Sandy says flirty with him.

Whoa! Then Danny took his sweater off and chucked it to the ground and commenting how he felt. Then they both went in the fun house together. Wow, she's gorgeous! Then I saw how beautiful Jan was.

"Go ask her out for another date, buddy." I looked up to see Danny and Sandy smiling at me.

I let out a sigh.

"Go ahead." Sandy smiled sweetly at me.

"Go on kiddo." Danny whispers.

I nod my head and walked over to Jan.

"Uh hey Jan."' I said nervously.

"Hi Putzie," she smiled at me.

I looked over at Danny and Sandy smiling at me.

"Ask her." Danny whispers.

"So um...wanna go out on a date on Saturday?" I asked her.

Then she kissed me in the lips and pulled away.

"Can we do that again!?" I asked.

Then she chuckles at him.

"Come here." I said hugging her in my arms.

I kissed her forehead.

"Aw aren't they cute?" Sandy gushed.

"So cute." Danny smiled at us.

Yes! I finally got my girl!

"I love you Putzie-poo." Jan said looking up at me.

"Putzie-poo?" I asked smiling. "Hey I like that nickname."

She giggled.

"You're so cute!" She blushed.

"I tried to be." I said winking at her and pulled her for another hug.

"Congrats buddy." Doody said as they clapped their hands.

I rolled my eyes at them as I turned to Jan.

"I love you, too." I told her as I kissed her cheek.

Just then we saw Frenchy running over to us.

"Hey everybody, Kenickie and Rizzo made up." Frenchy announced as we saw them kissing...well very passionate kiss.

That's my Kenick!

"All right!" We cheered.

"Oh, look! Oh all the gang together!" Frenchy says.

"Yeah but what happens after graduation?" Marty asked.

"Yeah, maybe we'll never see each other again." Jan said.

"Nah that'll never happen." Danny told us.

I nodded my head in agreements.

"Yeah but how do you know?" Sonny asks him.

Really Sonny?! We're all BEST friends!

"What do you mean how do I know?" He asked as he pushes Sonny and made the bell rang. "A wop baba lu-mop!" Danny yelled.

"And wop bam boom!" We all cheered.

We spent the day having a GREAT time! Danny had never been so happy in his life to spend with a special girl who he loves so much, and that is Sandy! Jan and I had lots of fun! She's the one for me and I'm the one for her!

"Putzie, can I ask you something?" Jan asked me as we sat at the bench eating our cotton candy.

"Sure babe." I said.

She giggled.

"When can we get married?" She asked making me chuckled at her and I gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Soon, I promise." I said giving her a wink.

She giggled again.


	34. Chapter 34

Putzie's POV

GRADUTION DAY IS FINALLY HERE! YAH-HOO! I was almost done putting on my gown and trying to fix my tie. I looked in the mirror to see my brother at the doorway smiling.

"My baby bro, finally graduating." Phil said as he walked in.

I smiled.

"Here, let me." Phil offered as he fixes my tie. "I can't believe you're growing up so fast." He said.

"Yeah." I repiled.

"I remember when you were born, I was 7 but I remember just seeing your face for the first time…I knew I wanted to be a big brother. I knew all the detail from Derek, Dylan Jr. and Shane.

Shane was Sonny's older brother, he's 28 and he travels a lot but he keep in touch with Sonny, his parents, and us fellas of course.

"And when Pammy came along…I was wishing I could be there to see my baby sister." He added.

"But you did came." I told him.

"Yes, but I wanted to stay and be the big brother I am." He said as straighten my gown and patted my back.

"You were always the big brother, even in heaven." I say to him. "Pammy and I are so blessed to have a hero like you." I hugged him while he hugged me back.

"Come on, mom and dad are downstairs waiting." He said as we laughed and walked out of my room and downstairs.

"Oh honey, look at our baby boy." My mom gushed.

"Oh please don't cry mother, I'll always be your baby boy." I said hugging her. "I am offically a man." I said proudly making my parents and Phil laughed.

"You sure are son." My dad said kissing my head.

"What do you think baby sis?" I asked Pammy, but Pammy just ran upstairs. "I'll go talk her talk to her." I offered as I ran upstairs to Pammy's room. "Pammy?" I said opening the door to see Pammy lying in her bed, hugging her stuffed bear, Mr. Cuddle, that me and Phil got for her the day she was born. "Kid, I think we should have a talk." I said sitting down her bed and place her on my lap.

"I don't want you to leave me." She finally spoke.

"Sweetheart, I'm not going anywhere." I told her.

"You will, just like Phil left us and I'll be alone." She said.

My heart nearly broke for her.

"Oh Pammy, I promise you that I'll never ever leave you and neither will Phil." I told her, kissing her forehead.

"But are you gonna forget all about me?" She asked sadly.

"Of course not, how can anybody forget you?" I asked smiling.

"That is true." She said.

I chuckled at her.

"Listen Pammy, when you're my age you're gonna be exploring the new world, but I promise you that me, Phil, momma, daddy, Jan and the guys will never ever forget about you or Daisy." I added.

"Pinky Promise Putzie?" She asked.

"I Pinky Promise Pammy." I said.

Whenever we do pinky swear, we'd say "Pinky Promise" and our names, which starts with a P.

"C'mon here you little goofball." I said hugging her. "I love you kiddo."

"I love you too, big brother." She said as I kissed her head. "Can I put the cap on your head?" I chuckled at the innocence in her.

"Of course." I said setting her down on the floor and kneeled down to her face.

She grabbed the cap and place it on my head.

"Now you look great." She said making me laughed.

"Thanks kiddo." I said as I stood up, holding her in my arms. "Ready?" I asked.

"Yep!" She smiled big.

"Alright, let's roll." I said walking out of the room and downstairs.

We arrived at the Graduation ceremony and we got out of the car, and I held Pammy's hand as we walked in the parking lot, we stopped to see the Zukos, the Murdochs, LaTierris and the Del Fuegos walking over to us.

"Fellas!" I screamed as we man-hugged.

"Ehh, you lookin sharp Babyface." Kenickie said winking at me.

"Thanks!" I smiled.

"Hi boys!" We looked over to see Sandy and her parents walking over to us.

"Hey sweetie." Danny said kissing her head.

Sandy is still a good girl, because Danny loves her no matter what. But she wants to be a bad girl just to see how it likes.

"Sandy!" Pammy and Daisy cheered as they hugged her.

"Hey girls." Sandy smiled.

"Hi Sandy," Donny winked at her.

I think EVERYONE has a crush on Sandy? Hey, she's so special! But I love Jan!

"Ah, that'll be enough outta of you little brother." Doody said ruffling hair.

Making us chuckled, Doody smiled at Sandy.

"Hi." Doody and Sonny waved.

"Sup kid." Kenickie says.

"Hello Sandy." I smiled. "You look wonderful."

She hugs me, as I hugged her back.

"Awe thank you Putzie." Sandy smiled. "I want to tell you something."

"It's ok Zuko?" I asked him.

He chuckles at me.

"Putzie, it's fine, I trust you brother." He smiled.

Sandy and I walked away from the group, as we made it to the sidewalks, Sandy kissed my cheek.

"That's for getting me and Danny back together and he told me your crush on me." She told me.

"Well uh…it's uh-it's no prob," I rambled on. "But I didn't tell because I don't wanna hurt Danny or Jan."

"You are literally a sweetheart." She told me.

"I've been told all my life." I reply.

We laughed.

"Ya know Sandy, Danny's right, you don't have to change for anybody, Danny loves you because you were his first real love." I said. "Forget Rizzo, who cares what she's thinks. Frenchy and Jan like you for who you are, cause you are sweet, smart, beautiful and nice." I added.

"Thanks. But I just wanted to see what it's like being a bad girl." She said.

I smiled.

"Ok, but it's your choice." I told her. "But just remember me, Danny, Jan, Frenchy and even the fellas all like you for who you are."

"Thanks, I'll take your adivce." She said. "And you're right, I am my own person."

"Putzie!" I saw Jan's little brother Jakey running over to me.

"Hey buddy." I kneeled down to catch him and threw him up the air and caught him. "Where's Jan?" I asked.

"Right here." Jan said as I side-hugged her and kissed her forehead. "Jakey, you know what momma and daddy said, never run in the street."

"I'm sorry big sissy, I just wanted to see Putzie." He said.

We chuckled at him and I put him down and grabbed Jenny in my arms.

"Hey cutie." I say in my high-pitch voice. "Remember me?"

Jenny puts her tiny hand on my cheek and cooed.

"I think somebody has a crush on you." Jan smiled.

I chuckled and kissed the baby's head.

"Putzie, is Pammy's here?" Jakey asked.

I think somebody gotta crush on my baby sis.

"Yes," I repiled smiling. "She's coming this way."

"Yay!" Jakey cheered.

I chuckled at him.

"Cute kid." Kenickie commented.

Jakey shyly hides behind Jan's legs making us chuckled at his cuteness.

"God, I wish someday I can have children of my own!" I thought.

"Ok everyone, we should get going." My dad called out as I handed Jenny back to Mrs. Barrows.

"Hey kids." We saw Rizzo walking over to us, with Marty and Frenchy behind her and the guys came over to us.

"Now remember when someone stupidly ask "How do you know" when they thought we won't see each other again?" Danny asked as Kenickie rests his arm on Sonny's shoulder as we gave him the look.

"What?" Sonny asked. "It was just a question!"

We smirked at him.

"Aw bull!" Sonny yelled.

We chuckled at him.

"Isn't he cute?" Marty commented.

"Aww thanks angel." Sonny said.

The guys and I saw Sonny's smiled a little, we're glad he finally got Marty.

"We'll always be together." Sandy said.

"Forever." Danny added as they smiled.

"Alright, let's go get graduated!" Kenickie as we cheered.

I held Jan's hand as we smiled at each other and walked inside following the gang.

"Nervous?" I asked my girlfriend.

Heh, girlfriend! I love that word!

"A little." She admits.

I squeezed her hand to calm her down.

"Don't worry Jan, I'm right here with ya." I smiled at her as she smiled back.


	35. Chapter 35

Putzie's POV

The weekend was here, the gang and I were offically graduated. Anyway the guys and I were in my backyard, debating whenever we should turn in to the cops or not, I for one, wanted to tell the police, Danny and Doody agreed, Kenickie and Sonny don't wanna to do it, because Kenickie was afraid I'll never live for one second in the cell, which it's true, and Sonny…well he's Sonny. But I won them over and we told our folks, they were mad and disappointed of course, but very forgiving. So we arrived at the police station. The guys and I follow the deputy to the room and told them everything. It was scary, but it felt so good to let that out in the open. So me, the guys, my folks and the guys' parents all went to the courthouse to confess.

"And that's the whole story, officer." I said. "And please don't put us in jail, we all know what we did was horrible and stupid." I added.

Sonny and Doody nodded their heads in agreements.

"Beside, I'm one of those boys who peed himself when I'm scared." I said, clearly embarressed what I just said.

"True." Sonny said.

"Yeah." Doody replied.

"It happens." Kenickie said patting my shoulder.

"Ok, I think he understand it." I said to stop them.

"Well son, we are very proud of you and you boys as well for coming out clean." The officer said. "But with much courage, we're not gonna put you boys in jail." He added.

"Oh thank you sir." I smiled.

"Just don't let it happen, alright boys." He said. "This is a warning."

"Great." Doody smiled.

"Alright, you boys can go on home and remember stay safe and stay out of trouble." He smiled.

"You got Mr. Dale, we'll never do anything stupid, right boys." Danny said.

"Right." Us fellas protested.

"Good boys." Mr. Dale said smiling.

He smiled and we walked out of the room. Mr. Dale was a peronal friend of my folks', since the first year of collage. So glad he was very understanding.

"You ok son?" My dad asked me.

"Yes dad, and I'm real sorry. I don't blame you for wanting to ground me, I'll take any punishments." I said to them.

My mom gave a kissed on the cheek.

"I think you've been through enough and we'll let you off the hook." He said.

I hugged them both.

"Well for what I did, at least me do all the chores." I offered.

My parents looked at each other smiling at each other before looking back at me.

"We raised him right honey." My mother said as she kissed my cheek.

"We sure did," My dad smiled at me. "You boys are wonderful fellas."

I smiled.

"Thanks dad." I replied.

"Come on, let's go home." My mom said.

Everyone walks out and Kenickie stops me and said, "See I told you big brother got ya backs." I smiled, we draped our arms over our shoulders walking out.


	36. Chapter 36

Putzie's POV

It was June already, things hasn't changed since. Jan and I are still dating, Sandy was still a bad girl but has respect and Danny agreed. Kenickie and Rizzo, of course still fighting. Anyway, I was in the living room watching Cartoons, ok don't judge me! I think it's very entertaining! Beside I have a kid sister! Just then I saw Danny came in and I smiled. "Hey buddy," Danny said smiling.

"Hey, where's Sandy?" I asked.

"Oh she and Jan wanted to have girls' day." Danny told me as he sat down next to me, patting my knee.

Then I chuckled at him.

"That's girls for ya." I told him.

We both laughed.

"But at least we can have brothers' day." He said looking over at me.

"Yeah...brothers." I smiled, but when he got up and went to the kitchen, I was confused when he brought back two glass of beers.

"Here." He said as he sat back down next to me.

"You mean…" I started as I looked at him.

"I think you earn it." He said, winking at me.

"Sweet!" I said as I took the top off and we clinked our glasses together, sat back watching the show and he pats the back of my head. Then we laughed at what happened on TV. The whole gang, we'll be together. Jan and I have been talking to Eugene and Patty; to be honest...they ain't so bad. I can't wait for my future with Jan...Being married, having children and still hanging with my buds. I know it'll be the best future ever!


	37. Chapter 37

Putzie's POV

I was looking down at a small cute miracle in my wife, Jan's arm. She was finally here. Our baby girl has finally arrived, she has brown eyes, but we knew she's gonna have blonde hair as she grows older. "She's beautiful." Jan smiled as I awed at her cute precious face.

"So precious." I added.

"Wanna hold her?" She asked me.

"Yeah." I said as I bend down to hold my baby girl in my arms. "Hey baby girl, I'm your daddy." I said to her smiling. "I love you so much, kid." I said. "And so does your beautiful mommy."

Jan smiled at me.

"That is so cute honey." Jan said.

The nurse came in smiling at us.

"Did you two figure out the name yet?" She asked us.

Jan and I looked at each other and I looked down at my baby.

"Yeah, Riley Pamela Peyton Jacobs." I answers.

I wanna to named her after my sister and my mother.

"That's a cute name." Jan said smiling up at me.

I kissed her gently and kissed Riley's head.

"Mommy and daddy love you very, very much Riley." I told her as we tear up because we're her mommy and daddy.

I hand Riley back to Jan, we awed at Riley as she let out a huge yawn. She is the most adorable baby EVER!


	38. Chapter 38

Putzie's POV

Jan and I finally were bringing Riley home, as I parked in the driveway. "Stay, I'll open the door for ya." I said to her as I got out and ran to her side of the door. "Here ya go m' lady." I opened the door for her.

"Thank you." She said.

She was gonna grabbed the baby who was sleeping like an angel in her carseat.

"Whoa, whoa no, Jan I'll grab her." I offered.

"Putzie," She said smiling.

"Hey, I wanna be the best father and a great husband. I have 2 wonderful girls in my life now." I told her.

She puts her hand on my cheek.

"Hey, you are a great husband and the best father." She said.

We hugged and I grabbed the baby's carseat as Jan grabbed the suitcase.

"Ready to start our new life?" I asked her.

"We already did." She said as we smiled down at the sleepy baby.

So we walked up to the front porch and when I unlocked the door, we walked inside. When we walked inside, I turned on the lights.

"WELCOME HOME!" Everyone in the living room screamed.

Jan and I looked at each in shocked.

"Wow, thanks everybody!" I said smiling big.

We awed at the banner hanging on the wall that said "Welcome Home Riley!"

"Ain't that sweet." I commented.

Jan smiled.

"So sweet." Jan agreed.

"Oh look at my precious grandbaby." My mother gushed. "She's so cute."

"Hi sweetheart, we're your grandma and your grandpa." My dad said smiling.

"She looks just like her mother." Mom smiled at Jan.

"But she has my blonde hair." I smirked.

Jan chuckled.

"My baby bro is a daddy." My older brother Phil said walking over to me with his wife, Katelyn who was holding their 2 years old son name Lucas.

"My cousin is here!" Phil's other son, 4 years old nephew William came running to hug me, well my legs actually.

"Yes she is kiddo." I said kissing his head.

"May I hold her?" He asked us.

We chuckled at him.

"She's really small son, babies are very fragile." Phil told him.

"Please!" William plead giving me the puppy dogs eyes.

"Aunt Pammy has been teaching you didn't she?" I asked him.

"Yep!" He smiled.

We let out a laughed.

"Alright." I said giving up.

I don't wanna disappoint the kid. So we walked in the living room, Phil sat Lucas on the couch putting his arm on the arm of the couch and put the pillow next to his other arm, and sat by him just in case. I gently picked Riley up.

"Aw!" Everyone awed.

I gently laid Riley in his arms.

"Kay, hold her head too, sweetie." Jan told him.

"Look at me. I'm holding the baby." William grinned.

We smiled at the two children.

"My buddy is officially a father." I turned to see the guys.

"Fellas!" I smiled.

I ran over to them and we man-hugged.

"Congrats Babyface." Kenickie smiled.

"Thanks." I said.

"What did you guys decide to name her again?" Doody asked me.

"Riley Pamela Peyton Jacobs." I replied.

"I like that name." Danny said. "Oh, sorry that Sandy and the kids couldn't come. Flu season." He added.

"Hey, no need to be sorry. How are they feeling by the way?" I asked him. "Well Alex is just starting to get better, but Sandy is being over-protective, I don't blame her, and want him to stay home and Didi just got a snot nose."

"Aw, yeah Rizzo has to take care of her mother since her father is a-" Kenickie started, but stop realizing that there are kids in the room. "You know what I mean." He asks.

"I do." I said.

"And Roger is staying at his grandma and grandpa house, to visit them, beside I gotta lot of errands to do and I don't want my boy to get bored or tired." He added smiling.

"True." I said.

3 years ago, Kenickie and Rizzo had a baby. It turns out that she was pregnant. Kenickie named him after me, I was honored. He and I were basically like brothers, well we are, in laws I mean. Roger is 3 years old now, Danny's kids Alex is 2 and Didi just turned a year old. Frenchy and Doody were expecting their first child. She's 2 month pregnant.

"Marty had another photoshop to do, her being a model." Sonny said.

I sad smiled at him, he wished he can spends time with her but he didn't wanna make her feel bad and supports her all the way.

"Frenchy wanna me to tell you that she wanted to go back to the store and buy more things for the baby." Doody told me as we laughed.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"So buddy, how's it like being a father?" Danny asked me.

"A lot different then when I took care of Pammy..." I said.

"Yep, it's a lot of responsibilities." Kenickie said.

"Yep." Danny agreed.

"Guys, come here." I said. "Honey, I'll be right back." I told Jan.

"Ok." She smiled.

The guys and I walked upstairs.

"What's up?" Kenickie asked.

I hugged Danny and he hugged me back.

"What was that for?" Danny asked.

"For all these years, you fellas are the best friends a guy can ask for." I told them. "We're more than best friends or a member of the T-Birds..."

I look at the guys.

"We're brothers." I said.

They smiled.

"You got that right kid." Kenickie said hugging me and pat my cheek.

I draped my arms around Kenickie and Danny.

"T-Birds forever, but brothers for externally." I said.

"Yeah." Doody said draping his arm around Danny, and Danny draped his around him as well.

"You got that right bro." Sonny said as he draped his arm around Kenickie as Kenickie did the same.

We smiled at each other. I am so thankful to have wonderful people in my life, now I got amazing angel who I am happy to call, my baby girl. Riley and my beautiful wife Jan.


End file.
